The World's Greatest Peril
by ATNF
Summary: How much do we really know Natsu? Sure he was raised by Igneel, but is that it? What dangerous secrets from his past will be revealed? And is he the only one included in this tragedy? Previously known as The Scarlet Knight Finds Her Light. NaZaMi. Genres: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst.
1. Chapter 1

First try at a fanfic! I hope I do good, all thanks to bl00dshy for getting me started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail ... so sad.

On an island far far away from Magnolia, rests the tower of Din. The tower was demolished from the battle that was currently taking place. The battle was between Fairytail and the Black Mage Zeref. With smoke filling the air, the tower was starting to colapse from all the fighting.

Bodies of Fairytail's memebers littered the floor. On the top floor, lied the world's last hope. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, and Lucy Heartfilia had began fighting against Zeref sometime ago. But alas, their world-at-stake battle was coming to an unfortunate end.

Natsu looked around, hatred growing inside of him. Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel have all been brutally killed. Natsu along with Erza were battling Zeref to avenge their friends and save the world. Both were heavily bruised, blood seeping through their torn clothes, but determined to defeat Zeref.

"Natsu, get up! I need your help!" Erza yelled. We need to find a way to defeat him!" "BLACK WING ARMOR."

"I'm all fired up!" "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu roared.

Zeref swatted his attack to the side as if it was nothing. "Is that all that Fairytail's Salamander can do?"

"Don't underestimate him!" Erza declared as she swung her sword at Zeref. Zeref caught it and punched her in the gut making her armor break and leaving a large purple mark on her stomach. She then crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

"Erza! Damn you! Fire Dragon's Talon! "

"Stop trying to prevent the inevitable!" Zeref caught his leg and kneed him on the side cracking a few of his ribs and drawing blood from his mouth. Then he kicked him away not aware that Erza was about to attack.

Requip! Erza requipped into her outfit colored red with yellow trimmings at the bottom along with twin swords.

"Take this!" Erza swung her two swords at him with high speed movements.

"I've had enough of this." Zeref grabbed her by both of her swords. He clenched his hands so tight that her swords shattered into pieces from his overwhelming strength, shocking Erza. Zeref quickly grabbed her by the neck holding her up into the air, slowly choking the life out of her.

"Erza!" Natsu slowly got up clutching his wounded side. He saw that Zeref was about to kill Erza and, while quivering, rose on his feet. The second he got up, he collapsed unable to move.

Erza requipped a sword and tried to slash zeref with it. He quickly snatches her sword and drove it through her stomach, splattering blood all over the floor beneath her.

"N-Natsu...I know...you can...do it.." Erza squeaked out as the last seconds of her life ended.

"ERZAAA!"

Zeref swung Erza's corpse away like a rag doll and shifted his attention towards Natsu readying an attack.

"It's your time as well Salamander. Heavens Calamity!" Zeref focused his black magic to create a huge ball of darkness and threw it at Natsu.

Just when it was about to collide with Natsu, someone with long wavy black hair grabbed him and quickly dodged the attack. The person swiftly jumped down to one of the lowest levels of the tower while the dust from Zeref's attack acted as a smokescreen.

"U-Ultear!?"

"Natsu, can you move?"

"Just a little, my side hurts like hell"

"Good. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to say it, there's no way can we can win like this. There's only one other option left, I have to send you back in time Natsu" Ultear said surprising Natsu.

"Go... back in time!?" Natsu asked still shocked.

"Are you ready Natsu? We have no other choice unless you plan on having the whole world being taken over by Zeref."

Natsu hesitated but he realized he would be by everyone's side again, especially by Erza. He would also be able to train to be even stronger to surely be able to protect his friends.

"Alright I'll do it! I'll train even harder tl become even stronger than I am now!" Natsu stated determinedly.

Ultear's hands started to glow as she started to conjure her magic spell.

"One more thing, once you've arrived in the past, don't tell anyone about Zeref or anything that hasn't happened in that time. I'm saying this because I don't know what time you'll arrive in, but expect it to be a long time ago."

"Okay, you got it!" Natsu said.

"I leave everything else up to you. I wish you the best of luck. Time Reversal!"

"Thank you, Ultear." Natsu said as his body was engulfed in a brigjt yellow light and instantly disappeared.

...

Natsu woke up somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia. He started walking to where his house used to be where he lived with Happy.

"This time, I'll protect you all. I promise that on my life!"

Let me know how I did for my first time. All reviews welcomed. I'll update soon with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again, my friends

(A/N): Thanks for all of your reviews and I promise to make them chapters longer. To clarify some things, Natsu was sent back to the time where he was about to join Fairytail for the first time and Erza had already joined. Also, my going back in time idea came from the fic "Time is the Path to Strength" except that Ultear is able to use her time magic and Zeref is a lot more evil. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail...so sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We Meet Again, My Friends<p>

'Hmm, I wonder what year it is.' Natsu asked himself rubbing his chin. Natsu started walking and instantly fell on his face.

"What the hell?"He checked himself over and everything seemed normal. Until he realized his clothes were too big and they dragged. Natsu quickly realized he was a kid again.

"HOLY HELL I'M PUNY! Arrgh, I can't go around like this! But, I don't have any other clothes I think. Hmmm, I GOT IT! The guild should have some spares!" With that, he held his pants up and started his voyage to the guild. After two hours he finally arrived in front of the guild gates/doors/both.

"I'm going to see them again...after what had happened."He said as he pushed open the doors. He was immediately bombarded with loud chatter and laughter. 'it's just like I remembered.'

One of the guild members, who he recognized as Macao, yelled out.

"Oi! Master! There's some kid here!"

"Hmm? Oh a newcomer?" Makarov walked over to Natsu holding his staff. "What's your name young one?"

"Huh?! It's me! Na-" Natsu quickly caught himself and said. "I mean my name is Natsu Dragneel." He said as calmly as he could. He remembered that he came from the future and that no one from this time knew who he was.

"Natsu, is it? What a fine name. Tell me, is there something I can do for you?" Makarov asked.

"Uh yes, I'd l-like to join Fairytail! Natsu declared knowing he was probably going to relive his adventures he had cherished so much.

"Really now? That's great! Go over to our barmaid and she'll give you a guild stamp."

"Right!" Natsu quickly got his normal red Fairytail guild stamp on his left arm at the top. 'In the short while I didn't have this mark, I really missed it.' He asked for some clothes since he 'lost' it as he put it. Natsu decided to keep his oversized clothes because he thought he might need them.

Natsu looked around at everyone he remembered as kids. Then he began to walk over to a table in a corner before he was called by Gray.

"Hmmm, I don't like that look on your face."

"Leave me alone stripper." Natsu quickly said as he strode past Gray who realized his clothes were gone and frantically searched for his clothes. Natsu wanted to make a comeback, but something was bothering him and wanted to be alone for a while. Erza watched him the whole time and wanted to know more about him. She walked towards him and he noticed of her.

"Hey, you're new to Fairytail right?" Erza asked him.

"Hey Erza I'm glad to see you again!" Natsu yelled without knowing he just called her by her name.

Erza raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Natsu mentally hit himself realizing that he shouldn't say things that could probably change all of time that he remembered. He wanted certain events to happen again so that he could see his friends. He wanted to have Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy on his team again but he knew he wouldn't see them for a very long time.

"O-oh uhh, just a lucky guess I guess. Don't worry about it, can you please leave me alone." He wanted to avoid any suspicious questions from the Armored Scarlet Mage. Unfortunately for him, Erza wasn't about to let go of it so easily. Erza was getting suspicious and she intended to get answers.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? What is it?"

'Damn I forgot how stubborn she was.' "I said don't worry about it, it's not important."

"I demand that you tell me!" They were now starting to gather attention from the guild.

"And what if I don't? Are you gonna start crying?" Natsu didn't really mean to argue with her, but with everything that has happened from the future he came from, he just wanted to be left alone so he could get the image out of his mind. The sound of crumbling earth, howling winds and the scene of his friends' dead bodies lying around him in a pool of blood; would not get out of his head.

With his last comment, she snapped. She prepared to hit him in the face with her iron armored fist. "I command you to tell me!"

Just when it seemed like he was about to get hit, he caught her fist. Shocked, she stared at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu clenched her fist tight and her gauntlet shattered into pieces, bruising her hand really bad and surprising everyone who was watching including Erza.

Natsu soon realized he had broke her gauntlet and injured her. He then thought that his magical power from his own time was still within him, claiming him stronger than them all. Shocked murmurs were spreading throughout the unusually quiet guild. Natsu lowered his head and let his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'll be going..." Natsu stood up and headed towards the doors.

Silence took the guild as everyone watched him leave. Erza just stared at his retreating figure with her eyes filled with regret.

"Way to go Tincan! You've done it this time!" A silver-haired girl about the same age as Erza said.

"Leave me alone Mira." Erza said while tending to her hand. Mira scoffed and walked away, deciding to bother her some other time.

Outside of the guild, Natsu wandered to the part of the forest where in his time his house was. He noticed that it was nighttime but didn't care. His mind was filled with thoughts about what had happened inside the guild. Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Erza was following him with a large enough distance between them. Erza, after tending to her injury, wanted to apologize to Natsu for her rash behavior.

After another 10 minutes, Natsu arrived at the clearing where his cottage was supposed to be. 'Oh, that's right. I haven't built it yet.'

Natsu spent over an hour breaking many trees to create a small den like house. (imagine two parallel walls connected by a third with a roof and an opening at the front) Natsu then laid down on his clothes so he wouldn't be laying on the floor.

Erza hated seeing him trying to sleep like if he was some kind of wild animal. She slowly walked towards him, alerting him to her presence. Once Natsu saw it was her, he rolled over looking away. Natsu did not want to see her since it reminded him that he hurt her; something he never wanted to do and remembered he promised he would never let her get hurt. Erza then frowned and decided to talk to him.

"Hey.." Erza said with a softened voice.

"...hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I had said. It was unnecessary and completely uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! I forced you to say something you obviously did not want to tell reminds me, why wouldn't you tell me?"

Natsu sighed, "Sorry, I can't tell you. As much as I would like to tell you, I can't, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. Please accept that."

Erza nodded and then sat down next to where Natsu was.

"So what's your name? You haven't told me yet."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel huh? I like that. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Erza...Scarlet. I like your name too." Natsu had decided that he would keep pretending he didn't know her or anyone else to avoid any unnecessary things.

Erza simply smiled at him and said, "Well I'm going to head back and rest. Don't you want to sleep in a comfortable bed?"

"No it's fine, I prefer to sleep here today."

Erza nodded and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow then." And with that she left.

Natsu watched Erza leave as the moon's light shined off of her. She simply looked breathtakingly beautiful.

'I can't believe I didn't notice before. She looks so magnificent and beautiful.' Natsu thought to himself.

'Natsu Dragneel huh? What a cutie... huh?! What am I saying?!' Erza mentally scolded herself as she walked. 'Ah oh well, I just need some rest.'

* * *

><p>Let me know how I did. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll update soon with the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Their First Mission

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I kind of got stuck on how I should continue. After this chapter I might make another for their childhood, or I'll make a timeskip to when Lucy is in Hargeon; depends on how this chapter goes. Let me know what you want to happen next, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail... so sad.

* * *

><p>Natsu was snoring softly as he laid on the ground inside the shelter he had created. His eyes quickly opened when the sun's rays were in his eyes.<p>

"Ah damn it! I was hoping to get a little more sleep! I promise you this sun! I'll eat you one day!" He then groggily sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Oh well I should head to the guild, and take jobs so I can rebuild my good old house! Hey! Wake up Hap-!"

Natsu slowly hanged his head with his pink locks shadowing his eyes. He remembered that in this time he hasn't found Happy yet. "I'll just meet up with the others, hopefully I'll be able to find him again." Natsu's head shot up as he remembered something. "Lucy!"

'Oh right, she's probably still with her father. If I remember right, her mother just died.' Natsu sighed before he started walking towards the guild. 'According to Lucy, she always wanted to join Fairytail since her father started to ignore her. I should wait a while until she's about to leave, then I'll help her join Fairytail!' He grinned at the thought before he realized he was already in the center of Magnolia.

'Now that I think about it, I already know what's going to happen. Or at least what should have happened. I'm sure that by what happened between me and Erza must've changed something. I really want to meet the rest of my friends! Okay, I'll just do whatever I did before when I encountered them!'

He stopped walking once he was in front of the guild doors. 'Another day at Fairytail.' He kicked open the doors and yelled. "I'M BACK!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Natsu.

"WATCH IT SQUINTY EYES! IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE AN IDIOT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Gray yelled.

Natsu pressed his head against Gray's head. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING DROOPY EYES!"

They pressed their heads together while shouting more insulting comments. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice Erza slowly walking up to them. "Natsu...Gray.." Erza said in a dark and irritated tone. Gray shakily turned to see Erza with a menacing aura surrounding her. Natsu just turned to his left without a care in the world.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Erza yelled at them.

Gray flinched and saluted Erza. "Y-Y-YES MA'AM!"

Natsu just stood calmly while a wide grin was plastered on his face as he was happy to see Erza again. "Oh hey Erza!"

"Hello Natsu." Erza said stoically. "Did you sleep well?"

"You bet! But I need money so I can my own house or something."Natsu told her.

"I see, how about we go on a job together?" Erza asked although it sounded more like an order.

Everyone's jaw dropped once they heard her. "Erza on a job... with someone?! That's completely unheard of!" Someone from the guild yelled.

Natsu tilted his head to the side as he quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? why?"

"I'm interested in seeing your type of magic." Erza said.

"Oh okay sure!" Natsu exclaimed while he was showing his adorable smile that caused Erza to blush.

'Why do I keep blushing when I'm around him?' Erza's heart was beating so fast she could practically hear it. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel this way? I gotta get out of here and clear my head!'

"Good, we're leaving in an hour so get ready and meet me at the train station." Erza told him while looking away, trying to hide her blush.

"Aww not those damn trains! Oh well, I'll be there!" Natsu said grinning at her. Erza, not looking at him, only nodded and left the guild; her blush growing.

"Hmm, I forgot that I don't have anything to bring with me." His stomach then growled loudly causing the entire guild to laugh. Natsu just sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Whoops I'm hungry haha!

Natsu walked over to the bar and talked to the barmaid and requested about 20 different plates of food that he wanted on fire. The barmaid looked at him dumbfounded like if he was crazy. After getting out of her trance she quickly went to the back to make his food and later came out with 20 plates, placing them in front of him.

"Alright I'm starving!" Natsu quickly divoured his food, consuming the flames then patting his stomach as he burped loudly. "Ahhh that was good!"

The entire guild just looked at him with their mouths agape when they saw him eat flames.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" One member known as Wakaba yelled. Just that moment Natsu realIzed that an hour has passed.

"OH CRAP! I'M LATE! ERZA'S GONNA KILL ME!" He ran out of the guild and headed to the train station.

He arrived at the station moments later and saw Erza at the station with her back facing him. "Hey Erza! Sorry I'm la-Oof!" He feel on ground on his back clutching his face. When he looked up he saw Erza glaring down at him with a fist extended, realizing that she punched him.

"I thought I told you to meet me here in an hour." She had her bangs covering her eyes.

"S-sorry, I guess I was too caught up in eating." He scratched his head while chuckling sheepishly.

"For future missions, when I tell you to arrive at a certain time, IT MEANS YOU ARRIVE AT THAT TIME, UNDERSTAND? Erza said menacingly causing him to stand up and salute her at the speed of light.

"YES MA'AM! W-wait, future missions? You want to go on more missions together?"

Erza's face had a light hue of pink and she gave him a softer glare. "Is there a PROBLEM with that?"

"N-no! No problem at all!"

"Good, now lets get on the train." Erza said trying to get rid of her blush. Natsu groaned at the thought of a train, but he reluctantly got on the train. Once he got on it he felt like he was about to explode. Natsu used what little energy he had and sat across from Erza. Erza just watched him with a puzzled look as he tried to endure the pain.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

"N-nothing, I j-just have r-really bad m-m-motion s-s-sickness." He said while tightening his grip on his stomach.

"You poor thing, come over here and lay down on my lap she said with another blush crossing her face.

"A-aye." He shakily got up and sat down next to Erza and laid down on her lap.

"D-do you...do you feel better?"

"Much better! Thanks Erza!"

"It's n-no problem at all." Erza had no idea why she was so nervous. 'I'm just helping him feel better, friend to friend. Yet, I'm all tensed up.'

Erza nearly jumped when she felt a shiver run down her spine and felt something warm on her legs. She looked down at Natsu to see him breathing softly on her exposed legs, he was sleeping.

'He looks so peaceful, so...cute.' Erza thought with a small smile and started to comb his hair with her hand, softly soothing him.

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Erza had watched over him. Once the train arrived in Lumina City, she woke him up and the two got off and headed straight into the city. Erza hated how she couldn't stay longer with Natsu resting on her lap. She decided that she'll have more opportunities in the future.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu asked.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you, what of job are we on?" He tilted his head while he spoke.

"Well according to this request-" Erza took out the paper with their job request on it. "-we have to stop a gang that has been threatening the residents of the city recently."

"Alright! Seems like this'll be fun!" He grinned. "I'll be able to test my strength!"

Erza shook her head at his excitement while smiling. "Come on let's find the mayor, he's the one who requested help."

"Aye! But how should we look?"

"Hold on." She walked up to a random stranger and asked him where the mayor was.

"Huh?! who ar?" The poor man was knockrd out with a headbutt from Erza. She moved on to another person before he was knocked out too.

Natsu only sweatdropped at her actions. 'Oh Erza, you never change.' One of Erza's next victims was able to quickly answer her before he too would be knocked out.

"Come on Natsu, I know where he is."

"Y-yea , sure."

Once they arrived at the mayor's office, he told them that a small group of bandits were terrorizing the city for their goods. Apparently they made a hideout in a forest outside of town. They left to the forest to find the gang.

"How much longer Erza? I'm tired." Natsu complained.

"Stop complaining and keep walking, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"Fine." Natsu groaned. After a few minutes his head shot up. He smelled three people up ahead. "Erza, I can smell them up ahead."

'Smell?' She gave him a confused look before snapping her head forward. They both heard talking.

"Hey boss! We're out of food!"

"Already? Fine lets go back into that stupid town and "borrow" more food" He said with a chuckle. The boss was a big thick man, with a large black coat and was roughly 6"5. His two companions were slightly shorter and had brown tunics.

"HEY! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU BULLY THOSE PEOPLE THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Natsu roared whiled running at them with Erza right behind him, just as mad.

The three bandits turned around to see them and the boss just merely laughed.

"Hahaha, is that so? Tell me, what do you think you can do to stop me brat?!" The boss said.

"Don't underestimate me!" Natsu yelled and punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"Argh! I see, you're a couple of mages aren't you? Get 'em boys!" He told his two subordinates.

"_**Burning storm**_!" One of them yelled out and a twirling tornado of fire headed towards Erza.

Erza was about to requip but then the next thing that happened surprised her to the core. Natsu jumped in front of the flames while grabbing Erza and shielded her from the flames. Once the flames were gone he turned around and she could see that the back of his shirt was burned but his body was unscathed.

"What the hell! Why isn't he dead?!" The bandits yelled.

'What happened? He didnt get hurt?' Erza thought.

"Sorry guys, but fire won't work on me!" Natsu arched his back and breathed in a lot of air before he released it all forming a tube of fire.

" _**Roar of the Fire Dragon**_!" His roar of flames hit the three bandits and instantly knocked them out. He then turned towards Erza and grinned. "All done!"

Erza just stood there in disbelief at how fast he defeated them. 'Amazing.'

"Come on Erza let's turn these guys in and get the reward." He said proudly.

"Huh? Oh right."

They both brought them to the military when they arrived and collected the reward from the mayor and were headed back to Magnolia on the train. Natsu's head was on Erza's lap again but he was awake. Erza decided she would ask him about his magic.

"Hey Natsu." She began.

"What's up Erza?"

"What kind of magic do you have? Something tells me its not normal fire magic."

"You're right it's not regular fire magic. it's fire dragonslayer magic."

Erza looked shocked. "What!? dragonslayer magic?!"

"That's right." He set one of his hands on fire and showed her. "See? I can punch with fire too." He then let the flames die out.

"Wow that's incredible!." She said with enthusiasm. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I can breathe fire, I can't get cold, fire doesn't affect me because my magic changes my skin to that of a dragon's, oh and I can even eat fire; replenishing my magic and stamina!"

"Wow I've never heard of such magic. How did you get it?" Erza asked wanting to know more about him.

"I learned it from my father, Igneel!" He said like if it was no big deal.

"He sounds like an awesome man!"

Natsu laughed "Igneel's not a man, he's a dragon! He raised me."

"What you were raised by a dragon?!"

"That's right! He taught me everything I know!" Natsu said grinning.

"You're really something else Natsu." Sje said with affection. Natsu just sheepishly laughed. A few moments later the train arrived at Magnolia and the pair disembarked. It was already nighttime and they decided to head to their respective homes to sleep. On her way back to Fairy Hills, Erza couldn't stop thinking about Natsu.

'Amazing, and cute. What a perfect combination.' Erza shook her head to get rid of the thought. 'Get it together Erza! You're acting like a love struck girl!' She then sighed. 'But I do have to admit, I can't wait to see him tomorrow.' She said while blushing.

* * *

><p>Let me know how I did this time! All reviews appreciated. Also tell me what you want to happen next, otherwise I'll make a timeskip since none of us reqlly know much of Fairytail's childhood (at least I don't). RR! I'll update soon with the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

A/N: Alright guys, I made another chapter for their childhood and I'm including a special guest. Sorry for the late update but I forgot I had a fic going on...hehe, I swear, I'm worse than Natsu! Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail... it's so sad I'm bawling!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Realizations<p>

The next day, we find everyone at the guild just laughing and some even brawling. Erza was at the bar eating her usual Strawberry Cheesecake. Natsu was fighting until he got tired and headed over to Erza.

"Hey Erza! Wanna go on a mission? I'm still in thr need of money." Natsu said happily. Recently, he has started to grow closer to Erza. He realized he wanted to spend more time with her, but being the dense idiot he is, he didn't know what it meant until deciding that it was because they were like best friends.

"Hmm... sure what kind of job Natsu?" She said softly to him.

Natsu just stood silently, staring at her beautiful brown eyes. (They were brown right? ... I think they were). Quickly realizing that she agreed to his request, he smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, we have to stop a gang that was seen robbing people on the side of a road near the town Varia." Natsu said holding a flyer in the air in Erza's direction.

"Sounds good, if you're ready let's head out, the town is close by so I have no need for luggage." She said with a warm smile.

Again, Natsu was lost within that warm essence that was radiating off of Erza. He didn't know why he kept feeling this way, traumatized by her looks and character. Snapping out of it, he wanted to respond until someone's sudden outburst interrupted him.

The guild's doors were kicked open. "Fairytail's hottest mage is back!" Yelled a certain majestically silver haired girl.

"Uh oh it's Mirajane." Said a member of the guild.

"Why couldn't she have taken longer on her mission? Things were going so well." Said Wakaba.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU INSOLENT FILTHY PIG!?" Roared Mira causing him to shrink back in fear.

"N-nothing my l-lady." He said in fear of her wrath.

"Hmph! That's what I thought. Hmm? A new member I see." Mira said looking over at Natsu with a devilish smile. "And a cute one at that. Maybe I'll take him as mine."

Natsu stood in fear of her as memories of how Mira treated him came rushing back. He was too lost in his horrible memories to notice Erza walking over to Mira.

"Oh be quiet Mira! You can't even get a boyfriend since your silver haired balloon of a head makes you look all old and used up." Erza said with an annoyed expression. 'No one's going to take what belongs to me. I-I mean... no one's going to corrupt a close friend of mine! Yeah, that's right.' She thought.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TINCAN!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SLUT!"

"At least I can get boys to fall for me, unlike your ugly ass! And I plan on having that boy there satisfying my every need like a servant." Mira declared.

"I'm not going to let you corrupt him with your dirty, slutty little hands!" Erza said with a fist clenched.

Mira smirked. "Oh, now I see. Are you worried that I'll steal your boyfriend from you?"

A noticeable furious blush was all over Erza's face. "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" She said stuttering horribly. Mira just smirked even wider knowing that she just found another reason to mock Erza about.

"Oh you seem to like him, don't worry, I'll just take him for myself."

Erza, still blushing madly, decided to take Natsu on that mission. Natsu, during the whole scene, had been staring at them wondering why they were fighting over him.

Erza, turning her still blushing face away from Mira, faced Natsu. "Come on Natsu let's head out, there's no point in wasting any time."

"Aye!" Natsu said cheerfully. Just when they were about to leave, Mira called out to them.

"Hold it there Pinky! What's your name?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He said with pride.

"Natsu, huh? I'm Mirajane, or just Mira, and I have an offer to give you." She said with a smirk. "I challenge you to a fight after you come back from your date with tincan over there! I wanna test your strength against me."

Her last comment made Erza grit her teeth along with a scarlet blush reappearing on her face as soon as the word 'date' was mentioned.

"Sure! I'd love a good fight with you Mira!" Natsu said grinning, earning a slight pink hue to cross Mira's face.

"Good, I look forward to it." And with that she walked off, along with Erza and Natsu heading to the train station.

-Later on the train-

Natsu had his head on Erza's lap while Erza was staring out the window. Natsu was now wondering what Mira meant by a date.

"Erza?" Natsu asked looking up at her causing her to look down at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is this a date?" He asked bluntly, making her blush deeply to the color of her hair. At this moment, Erza seemed more angelic and beautiful.

"D-d-date?! N-no this isnt a d-date!" Erza stuttered. "W-why do you think this is a date?"

"Because before we left, Mira said we were on a date." He said.

Erza sighed, a little more calmed down. "Don't listen to her Natsu, she only said that so she could have something to laugh at us about."

"Oh okay, but what's a date?" He asked with innocence.

At this Erza had to facepalm, how could anyone not know what a date was.

"A date is where usually only two people who like each other, spend time together." She told him while suddenly imagining herself and a certain pink haired boy on a date with a romantic scenery.

"So this is a date then! We both like each other and we're together right now." He said with a smile.

Erza just blushed even deeper. "No! That's not what I meant Natsu! By like I mean love. And not friendly love either! I mean Love like when the couple becomes inseparable and probably gets married and have kids."

"Oh okay, I get it. Wait can I ask one more question?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Erza sighed.

"Would you like to have kids too?"

"W-what?! K-k-kids!? I d-d-don't know." Erza stuttered. "I-I guess I planned to in the future."

"Really? Do you have someone in mind who you'll be with?"

Natsu didn't know why he had the sudden urge to ask with who, he just thought he had to look out for her when the time would come.

'You' She blushed. "Uh yea, I have someone in mind. But I don't think I have any chances with him." She said nervously.

"Don't worry Erza! I'm sure you'll be able to have the life you desire. You're beautiful, so don't worry about it!"

She blushed with wide eyes as her heart jumped; she felt love for him. Now she was certain that something must have been wrong with her, was it a spell or some kind of love potion? Erza didn't understand why she felt this way towards him. She guessed it was because of his cheerful personality, his smile, and because of how cute he was...

'C-cute?!' Erza was baffled as she quickly checked him out as he seemed to not notice. 'Well he is cute, I'll admit that. But, I don't think I want another ''relationship'' with anyone after what happened with "him".' She thought as she clutched her chest over the area where her heart was as her scarlet hair shadowed her eyes.

Natsu noticed the pained look on her face. He sat up completely ignoring the effects of his motion sickness as concern for his closest friend was more important.

"Erza what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing Natsu don't worry about me." She said trying to look normal. This however only caused Natsu's worry for her to grow.

'It must be because of Jellal. We're in the past so it must be because of him. Damn that Jellal, even though I came to terms with him in the future, I still can't forgive him for making her feel this way. Especially after making her cry. Even still, I can at least try to help her at this time to help her get through it a lot earlier. I'm gonna be changing time, but Erza comes first! Because...because I like her! Yes I admit it! I LIKE HER! I've liked her ever since we were kids, yes. But I don't know if she likes me back, it doesn't matter though, I just want to help her. I'm her friend till the end.'

"Was it a memory of something?" He said guiding the conversation.

"I already told you it's nothing. Please don't fret over me." She said trying to hide her misty eyes as the thought of Jellal kept reappearing inside her head.

"Erza, you know you can trust me. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I promise!" Natsu declared. "You're important to me, so I'll be watching over you always."

She blushed. "Why am I so important to you Natsu? We've only known each other for awhile."

"Because you're my Nakama! I would rather die than not do anything to help any of my friends! Especially you Erza, you're my first Nakama, I'd do, anything for you." He said with determination.

Erza just smiled and felt a very warm sensation in her heart.

"Thank you Natsu. I'm glad you're one I can rely on for anything." She then hugged him releasing her emotions from her constricting armor. After recovering from his shock when Erza hugged him, he immediately returned her hug embracing her lovingly.

"Of course, just remember: if you need anything just let me know. I'll come running to you as soon as I can." He said getting tired.

"Okay, I promise." She said as she was fighting sleep. They had only an hour and a half left of their train ride, so they decided it was a good idea to sleep. After agreeing, Natsu and Erza fell asleep on top of each other, still hugging each other.

As Erza fell asleep, one thought lingered on her mind. 'Perhaps I am ready to open my heart again. But only to Natsu as I trust him the most. I trust him with my life.'

-Later-

As the two walked down Magnolia heading to the guild, Erza was explaining her magic to Natsu. Natsu thought that he should ask about it, to keep any suspiciousness out of the question.

Their mission in Varia turned out a lot easier than they hoped for. The gang of bandits consisted of very weak mages which to them were merely pushovers. Although they didn't admit it to the other, they enjoyed the time they spent together. Once they had arrived at the guild Natsu was suddenly bombarded by Mira.

"Natsu! Don't think I have forgotten about our little deal! I hope your ready for our match, cause I plan to go all out!" Mira said.

"Sure, don't worry I haven't forgotten. And I plan to win!" He said as he smirked.

Everyone went outside into a large clearing and surrounded Mirajane and Natsu. Most of the guild thought that poor Natsu would lose big time against Mira. While everyone betted on Mira, Erza was the only one who betted on Natsu.

"Oi Erza! How come you're betting on that idiot?" Said Gray.

"Because I think he's no pushover; he might be just as strong as me or Mira if not stronger. And also because I believe in him." Erza said as glimmer of light in her eyes and a light blush was on her face.

Gray just rose an eyebrow at her but decided to ignore it and pay attention to the fight that was about to start.

"I hope you're set because I'm going all out!" Said Mira with a wide smirk.

"That's good because against me you'll need to go full power." Natsu said with a smile getting into his fighting stance.

"Don't get cocky boy! I'll wipe that smile off your face and mess up your face!" Mira roared.

"_**TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL**_"

Natsu grinned as he watched her transform into one of her demons. Makarov came from the crowd and rose his hand down and said "Begin!"

"_**Darkness Stream**_!" Mira said as she shot a beam of black energy at Natsu. He just jumped to the side and started to inhale a large amount of air.

"_**Roar of the fire Dragon**_!"

The attack almost hit Mirajane as she barely dodged it but managed to receive a few burns on her right side.

'What kind of magic is this?' She thought as she held her side.

"Hey you alright Mira? We can stop if you want to." Natsu asked with concern in eyes.

"Don't think some small burns is enough to put ME down! _**Soul Extinction**_!"

Natsu simply put himself on fire; burning away her magic as it made contact with him. He then heard many gasps from the guild members, including Mira, except for Erza whom knew about his magic.

"Sorry Mira but I seriously want to take a nap right now. I've walked for a long time today to the point where it's unbearable. Don't get me wrong I loved our fight, lets have one again some other time. _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_!"

With a roar he hit Mirajane in the stomach and sent her flying and crashing down unconscious. Collective gasps were heard as the guild witnessed the easy defeat of Mirajane Strauss.

"He beat M-Mira?!"

"Unbelievable!"

"He made it look easy too!"

"Natsu!" Said the Master. "I don't normally do this but you are obviously deserving of this reward. As of now I promote you to S class!"

Eyes widened as they heard Makarov's decision. Natsu, while feeling happy that his dream of becoming an S class mage finally came true, felt saddened because it did not happen the way he wanted it to.

"Sorry old man..." He said while hiding his face. "...I can't accept that, not like this. I'm no different than the other mages in this guild. I'll become S class when I pass your trials or whatever, is that alright?"

Makarov smiled seeing how the young boy sounded so maturely. For a little kid, he didn't sound so young. "That's just fine Natsu."

"Great now I'll take Mira to the Guild so she can recover." He said picking up the unconscious form of Mirajane. At this moment Erza felt jealous, she was jealous of Mira for being carried by Natsu in such a way.

'Why do I have to have these urges to be close to him.' She thought as a realization came to her mind. 'I guess I don't see Natsu as just a friend. I must like him, or even love him, despite the fact that I recently met him. But I doubt that he likes me back, as he said, I'm only his nakama. For the sake of our friendship, we'll stay as friends, no matter how much it hurts...' Her eyes misted. ' But I can't help but hope that someday... we'll be more than just friends...'

* * *

><p>AN: And thats that chapter. Say, if any of you readers out there know of any app or site where I can translate English to Romaji please let me know. I'd like to write the characters moves in those ways like "karyu no hoko".

P.s.: I might be disconnected for a while, I hope not. But if I am, rest assured that by the time I return I'll have at least 2 or 3 chapters done. Thanks and keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Re-meetings

A/N: I'm back sorry for the wait! I realized that I included Mira in chapter 2 and I made it seem like she never saw him in chapter 4, my bad. Forget I ever put her in chap 2 since I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Anyway, on with the chapter, slight NaMi, and barely a hint of NaLu (Ah it hurts saying that pairing!)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, If I did, then Natsu and Erza would of gotten together since the Tower of Heaven if not before.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Re-meetings<p>

-Time skip a few years later-

"Come on Happy! If we lose track of him I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" Natsu yelled back at Happy.

"NOOO! Don't hate me Natsuuu!" Happy yelled catching up to him while crying.

Natsu and Happy just got off the train and arrived at Hargeon. Luckily, Natsu remembered how he got stuck on the train last time so he quickly got off, ignoring his stomach in pain, before it departed.

"Don't worry Happy, I'm only kidding, that won't ever happen! Now come on, let's find Igneel!" He said with a wide smile.

"Aye!"

-In a store somewhere in Hargeon-

"Aww, so this is the only store in this town?" A certain blonde asked sulking. "Then coming here was not worth it then."

"Ah no, please don't say that." Said an old man behind the counter. "This town doesn't have many mages so this store is mostly for traveling mages. We just got a new shipment of items that you might be interested in." The old man said digging into some things beneath his counter. "We have one thing that is very popular among girls. The colorS! It can change the color of your clothes of choice." He said while changing his shirt's color to purple.

"No thanks I already have one of those." She said glumly while looking around the store. " I'm particularly looking for gate keys. Do you have any of those?"

"Gate keys? We really don't have many of those."

"Ah Nicola the Canis Minor! I've been looking for that one!" The blonde said while excitingly looking at the silver gate key in a box.

"That one? Are you sure you want that one? It's not very strong."

"That doesn't matter! How much for it?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

-A moment of silence while the blonde stares incredulously at the old man with a smile still present on her face-

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. How much again?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

The blonde just looked at him before hopping onto the counter and seductively posing for him.

"How much was it?" She said with a sexy smile.

-A few minutes later-

The blonde was walking out of the store looking grumpy.

"One thousand jewels. One thousand jewels is all my looks were worth." She sighed and then heard loud cheering and shouts.

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"I can't believe it's really him!"

"He's so dreamy!" said a bunch of girls.

"Salamander? He's here?" The blonde said. She knew about Salamander, he was a fire mage that you can't get anywhere.

As she went through the crowd, her chest started to feel weird. In the center was a man with dark blue hair, and a long dark blue cloak. Once she saw him, her heart started to beat really fast.

'What is this feeling?" She thought as hearts started to appear in her eyes. 'Is this love?'

-Near the crowd-

"Let's look around the center Happy, we might find Igneel there!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu was very excited at the moment. He knew he wouldn't find Igneel there, but he was waiting to meet a certain someone.

As they walked, they heard the crowd in the distance and their hopes quickly rose.

"Look Natsu! There's something going on over there. Is it igneel?" Happy asked.

"I don't know let's go find out!" Natsu said while starting to run towards the crowd. 'Please be here, you have to be here.'

He pushed aside some girls and got to the center of the crowd. There he saw Lucy and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey! Lucy!" He said abruptly without knowing he just called her name.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Lucy said.

'Damn it! Me and my big mouth.' Natsu thought, mentally kicking himself.

Before he could say anything, 'Salamander' interrupted their talk.

"Wow I even have male admirers I see. Most unexpected, but here you go, an autograph from the one and only ." 'Salamander' gave Natsu his autograph and gave a pose.

Natsu, forgetting everything for a moment, just stared at him; like before.

"Who the hell are you?" He said with a bored expression.

'Salamander' practically choked on his saliva before regaining his composure.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of me before! I'm the infamous Salamander who uses fire magic!" He said as sparkles shrouded him causing his fan girls to go wild over him. He then held his hand out towards Natsu with his name.

"Here's my autograph, courtesy of Salamander." He said with fake dignity.

"No thanks" Natsu said as he looked away from him. Immediately after he said that, all the girls jumped him and started beating him.

"How dare you!?"

"Don't disrespect Salamander-sama!"

"Now, now, take it easy please. It's no big deal." 'Salamander' said waving his hand carelessly. The girls then left the beaten Natsu and went back to 'Salamander' with hearts back in their eyes.

"Aww Salamander-sama your so nice"

"So forgiving!"

"I'm sorry my ladies, but I have to get to get going. But I am hosting a party on a cruise later tonight and you are all invited. _**Red Carpet**_." He said before flying off on a stream of purple flames.

All the girls then left talking and Lucy walked up to Natsu who was rubbing his head, still recovering from the beating he received.

"Thank you for helping me." Lucy said as she watched him.

Natsu was about to answer but then he remembered that he would be getting free food which caused his mind to mentally drool.

"Huh? Helped you? I didn't do anything." He said to her.

"Physically, no. But that Salamander guy was using Charm magic. Charm magic causes anyone in range to fall in love with the caster. But it has a flaw, when someone figures it out, the spell has no effect. So thank you."

"Ah I see!" Natsu said as he had already learned that before.

"Please allow me to treat you to some lunch!" Lucy offered him while she beamed a smile at him.

"Sure!" He grinned showing his teeth while Lucy slightly blushed.

Lucy took them to a nearby restaurant and they quickly ordered what they wanted. Lucy was astonished when she heard that they wanted one of everything but decided to not pay attention to it.

"So you're both Natsu and Happy huh?" She asked.

"Aye!" They both said simultaneously.

"Hmm, Natsu, how come you knew what my name was?" She said asking the million dollar question.

"H-huh?! W-well I don't know, I mean you looked like a Lucy to me so I figured that was your name." He told her, thinking that she would buy it.

"I see. Oh by the way, I know I may not look like it but I'm a wizard." She told them.

"Really?" Natsu said with a mouthful of food.

"Yup! I'm a wandering mage actually, I haven't joined a guild yet. But I have my sights set on a certain guild!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

'Please be Fairytail, Please be Fairytail!' Natsu thought nervously.

"It's a guild called Fairytail-"

'YES!' Natsu mentally screamed.

"-It's the strongest guild! I want to join it but I don't know where it is." She said with a frown. "I wonder if there's anything I need to do, like a test, to get in. Oh well you two probably don't know what I'm talking about." She carepessly waved her hand at them. "Well I'll be on my way, there's something that I just remembered that I need to do. Here's the money for the food." She said as she plopped down a thousand jewels and left the restaurant. 'And there goes the thousand jewels I saved from earlier. Sigh, oh well it was a nice thing to do.'

Once she had left, Natsu remembered that he wanted to tell her that he was from Fairytail and he could help her join.

'Oh man I forgot, oh well at least I know I'll see her again tonight if things still stay the same. I want all the friends that I had before to be mine again. I'm glad I'm in the past, I'm able to change things, like with Lisanna...'

-Flashback 2 years ago-

_"Elfman stop!" Cried Mira._

_Elfman had just taken over the beast and was going out of control, trying to destroy everything in sight including two white haired mages._

_"Raaaagggh!" The beast roared. It swatted his hand down aiming for Mira but she was barely able to dodge it. She was sent flying a couple meters away. _

_The taken over Elfman started walking towards Mira before stopping abruptly as Lisanna appeared before her sister._

_"Lisanna what are you doing get away from here!" Mirajane yelled ar her but was ignored._

_"Elf-neechan! it's me Lisanna your little sister! Do you remember me?" _

_The beast simply stared at her, not being able to understand her speech. As Lisanna kept talking and smiling about who he was and who they were and what they mean to each other, the beast was becoming annoyed and rose his hand above her._

_"LISANNAAAA!" Mira yelled as the monster's hand slammed down onto Lisanna, erupting a large amount of dust; blocking all view. _

_Mira just looked in fear, hoping that it wasn't true. She didn't want to believe that Lisanna was dead, but what happened next surprised her. _

_The beast's hand was being pushed back and then was thrown away causing it to fly a couple meters away. Looking closer, she saw Lisanna being held by Natsu by the waist._

_"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!" He yelled at Lisanna._

_"I'm sorry, I just want Elfman back..." She said with teary eyes._

_Natsu looked at her softly before replying. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring him back with us. Now go! Go to Mira and give us a lot of space!"_

_Natsu let her go and without hesitation went to Mira and they both ran to a considerable distance to be able to watch them._

_"Are you ready you ugly beast?" Natsu mocked it. The beast only roared in response and tried hitting him but utterly failed as it was evaded._

_"__**Karyu no Tekken**__! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" He landed a hit on the beast's head which caused it to howl in great pain and fall back._

_"Let's end this! Karyu no enchu! (Fire Dragon's flame elbow)" Hitting him in the face, the beast's form dissipated and left behind Elfman's body._

_With all the dirt kicking in their faces, the Strauss sisters weren't able to see what was happening. The next thing they saw was Natsu walking towards them, grinning, and with Elfman on his shoulders._

_"Natsu you did it!" Lisanna squealed hugging Natsu in the process. Natsu simply laughed before feeling his eyes bulging out. Mira had pushed Lisanna off him and gave him a hug of her own._

_"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you so much. We wouldn't be here without you." Mira was crying softly on his shirt and had a faint blush at their closeness. _

_"No problem, I'm glad I could help. I'll always be here for you guys, always, I promise." He told them as he hugged Mira back._

-Flashback ends-

Everytime he would think of how he managed to save them, especially Lisanna, he couldn't help but smile. He saved Mira and Elfman from years of suffering.

"Natsuuu! Come on let's see if we can find Igneel!" Happy yelled.

Natsu grinned. "Sure buddy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

-At a small park-

"Hahahaha! Fairytail has done it again!" Laughed Lucy. Lucy was currently lqying on a bench and was reading the latest Fairytail magazine. "Fairytail protected a castle in need of protecting: but during the defense, the castle was destroyed as well! Fairytail never stops being amusing!" She laughed. "Oh and their cover card Mirajane! She's so beautiful! I wish I could be like her." She then sighed.

"Hmm? You want to join Fairytail?"

Lucy shrieked and quickly got up and turned around to see 'Salamander.'

"Salamander! What do you want?! Don't think I'll fall for another Charm Magic!"

"Ah I knew you were a mage when our eyes met! Sorry about that Charm stuff I just get lonely and would like some respect along with friends." He said.

"Hmph, scum like you don't deserve to even have such things." She said before walking off.

"Wait, have you ever heard of Fairytail's Salamander?" He asked her.

"No I did not... WAIT! You mean you're from Fairytail?!" Lucy squealed with sparkling eyes.

"That's right. And if you want I can ask the master to let you join."

"Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wait, what do you want in return then? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to help me join." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah don't worry, it's nothing crude. All I want is for you to keep quiet about the Charm magic and attend my party for free. If you do that I'll give in the good word to the master. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Sure, I'll come!" She smiled wide up at him.

He laughed."Excellent then I'll see you then." He said as he walked away.

"Goodbye!" 'Ok, so I'll just stay quiet about the Charm magic and I'll be able to join Fairytail! After that I'll just ignore him! Heeheehee! Finally!"

-Later that night on a rooftop-

"Sorry Natsu, we couldn't find him." Happy said with a frown.

"Don't worry little buddy! we'll have plenty of opportunities! So cheer up!" Natsu was looking for the ship that the fake salamander was on.

"Aye! We'll find him for sure!"

"Damn right Happy!" He grinned.

"Hey is that Salamander's party cruise?" Said a girl on a balcony away from them.

"Salamander? Who's that?" Said another.

"You don't knkw who he is? He's the famous mage from Fairytail!"

"Wow that's amazing! I wish I could meet him."

'And that's my cue. Here I come Lucy, I just hope that everything will happen the same way.'

-On the party cruise-

"I'd like to make a toast Miss Lucy. For your upcoming joining of Fairytail." He said before using his magic to pick up some drops of their drinks and slowly led it to her mouth. "Now please open wide and accept this token of my appreciation."

Lucy was about to drink it before thoughts came into her mind. 'So all I have to do is drink this stuff and it'll be all over...' She thought before shutting her mouth quickly.

"Hey! This is some sort of trick isn't it?!" She screamed.

"Very observant, it was actually a drug to knock you out." He said as his men appeared around them holding the passed out girls that had arrived.

"You! What are you up to?!" She demanded.

"My plan is to sell you women to the black market as slaves." He said without a care in the world.

"What how dare yo-" She didn't finish as something broke through the ship's ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled one of the fake salamander's men.

From the dust could be seen a figure that was rising as everyone stepped back. Once the figure was recognizable, Lucy gasped.

"Natsu?!"

"Hey Lucy, need some help?" He said with a grin before shouting, "Hey Happy! Take Lucy away would ya?"

"Aye sir! Come on Lucy, it's best if we get out of here!" Happy said to her, lifting her off and flying through the sky.

"Now to deal with business he-" He stopped as his face turned green and he fell on his face.

"Hahaha what is this? Seasick are you?" 'Salamander' laughed. "Alright boys, get him!"

Then Natsu was getting beaten by all of his men.

-outside with Lucy and Happy-

"Is it really okay to leave him back there?" Lucy said.

"Aye! Natsu can handle them." He said with pride. "But I just remembered that he has motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Then we've got to help him!"

"Aye but we've got our own problem."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm out of magic power." Happy said as his wings disappeared and they fell into the ocean.

"Way to go blue cat!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lucy."

"Well lucky for you I've got a plan to help Natsu." She took out a golden key and pointed it into the water. "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A mermaid holding a small jar appeared on the water, looking pissed.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me, girl." Aquarius said with venom clearly in her voice.

"Just wash up that cruise ship onto the shore please!"

"Tch."

"DON'T 'TCH' ME! Just hurry up, my friend needs help." Lucy pleaded.

"Let's get something straight first, girl. Just because my gate key is in your hands, it does not mean you can tell me what to do!" She barked.

She then started absorbing water into her jar and, with an angry yell, let loose a huge tidal wave that pushed the cruise ship, including Lucy and Happy, onto the shore.

"When I said Wash the ship to shore I did not mean me as well!" alucy yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it seems I missed, I ended up pushing the ship as well." Aquarius said carelessly.

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR US TOO?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Don't summon me for a week, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend. " _She said as she disappeared.

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!" Sighing, they both got up to head to the direction Natsu was. When they arrived, they saw Salamander's men outside on the beach's sand staring up at Natsu whom was on top of the side of the ship.

"Natsu!" She yelled before being blocked by Happy.

"Are you really from Fairytail?" Natsu asked with his eyes shadowed by his pink locks.

"What's it to you?! Go get him men!" Salamander said.

Once his men had come into range, Natsu merely swatted them aside as Natsu looked upon him with a face full of anger.

"I am Natsu of Fairytail! And I have never seen you before!"

Everyone could see his Fairytail Stamp now and they were all shocked.

"That mark! He's the real deal Bora-san!" Said one of Bora's crewman.

"Idiot! Don't call me by my real name!" Bora said.

"Bora, Bora the Prominence. I heard he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a few years back." Noted Happy.

"I'll teach you a lesson for using Fairytail's name for your crimes!" Yelled Natsu.

"Oh yea? And what do you plan to do about it punk? _**Prominence Taifun**_!" He said as he launched a spiraling tornado of flames at him causes the ship's side to catch on fire. Thinking that he had won, Bora turned around. "Heh, you were just all talk."

"Gross! I can't believe how gross this fire tastes! Are you really a fire mage?"

"What?!" Bora yelled as he looked back and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Natsu was eating his magic flames as he seemed to not be affected by the fire. Lucy along with Bora and his men gaped at the sight before them.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu said with huff.

"W-what the hell is he?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Happy told Lucy.

"Wow, I've never seen magic like that." She said in awe.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!" Natsu said before smacking his fists together. "_**Karyu no Hoko**_! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" He used his two hands to create a tube in which he blew fire out of.

The fire went straight for them as it knocked all the men out except for Bora who floated in the air using his _**Reddo Kappeto. **_(Red Carpet)

One of Bora's men was barely conscious as he spoke up to his boss.

"B-Bora-san, I recognize who he is! The one with pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, he's the real-"

"Salamander." Lucy finished with her mouth wide open.

"Remember it well, this is, what a real Fairytail wizard is!" He roared as he placed his fists on fire and launched himself into the air.

"He eats fire, he lights his hands on fire without getting burned, is that really magic?" Lucy asked.

"A Dragon's lungs, to breathe fire, a dragon's claws to wrap in flames, a dragon's scales to dissolve flames, an ancient spell." Happy said with smile.

"What is it?"

"Lost Magic, it's Metsuryu Maho (Dragonslayer magic). The fire dragon Igneel taught it to him." Happy said with pride.

"Amazing." Lucy said still in awe.

Natsu then hit Bora with his _**Karyu no Tekken**_ (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) which launched him to the town's clock tower causing it to explode. (Remember he's in his second origin form: far more powerful than the current council members).

Natsu landed near Lucy and was about to ask her if she wanted to join Fairytail, but was stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Oh crap! It's the military! We can't get in trouble with them!" He said frantically as he started running pulling Lucy with him.

"Wait! Why are you taking me?!" She cried.

"You said you wanted to join Fairytail right?"

She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile which he returned with a grin.

"Heh, come with me." He said cheerfully.

"Sure!" She said running after him with the military hot on their trail.

'Lucy is going to join us like she did before. I'm glad, she's going to be part of our family again! I can't wait to see what'll happen in the future! Erza, everyone-' He recalled his dead comrades from the future. 'This time, I promise, I won't let you guys down until the day I die!' He mentally shouted with determination.

* * *

><p>AN: And there's the fifth chapter, my longest so far. Again, all thanks to bl00dshy for getting me started. I'll try to update sooner but no promises since I'm lazy as hell. Next chapter will have a big NaZa moment, I assure you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews so far! It really keeps me going! This chapter has the moment we've all been waiting for. Sorry for those who want different pairings or harems but I promise to write those types of stories, if anyone requests them, some other time. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Scarlet knight opens her heart<p>

It was late morning as the sun was almost completely high in the sky. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had walked all the way from Harugeon and had arrived in Magnolia. Lucy had been dazzled by the town and it's inhabitants, her head would be seen moving back and forth taking in the view. After their trek through Magnolia, they had finally stopped in front of the guild's doors.

Lucy stared in wonder at the tall building which said Fairytail on it. Natsu smiled at her and was glad that their adventures together would re-occur.

"Here we are Lucy." Natsu said enthusiastically. He and Happy got in between Lucy and the building and spread their arms out with huge smiles.

"Welcome to Fairytail!" They both yelled.

"Wow I'm finally at Fairytail! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

"Come on let's head in!" Natsu said before kicking the doors open. "I'm back!"

"Hey look Natsu is back." Said a buck toothed man (I don't know if they ever mentioned his name.)"How did your search for Igneel go? I heard you caused some ruckus over at- Gah!"

He was instantly kicked in the face and crashed into the wall behind him. Lucy simply shrieked in shock as to why he did it.

"What the hell was that for?" The guild member had a tick mark as his head was comically huge.

"That was all just a rumor wasn't it?! Igneel wasn't really there!" Natsu yelled as he glared at his guildmate.

"How should I have known?! All I heard was that a Salamander was in Hargeon!"

"You should of investigated a little more you Dumbass!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go?!" He yelled.

"Have at me then you bastard!" Natsu roared before launching himself at him and immediately started fighting. They kicked up a dust cloud and rolled around the center of the guild hall while hitting other members.

"Now, now Natsu, don't go overb- Wahh!" Happy said before getting hit and crashing against a table into other guild members.

A huge fight suddenly broke out and tables and chairs were scattered everywhere in halves.

Lucy watched the huge brawl in disbelief until someone called her attention.

"Hello I'm Lisanna, who are you?" A young, white short-haired girl asked Lucy. She had on a long red dress and was holding a tray of drinks. She was currently the barmaid of the guild.

"Huh? Oh I'm Lucy." She then looked back at the fight and pointed at them. "Is this really okay?"

The girl only laughed. "Don't worry, this is actually normal for this guild!"

"So is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh that's right! I was wondering if I could-" She didnt get to finish as a loud yell sounded throughout the guild.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!" Roared a certain scarlet red head, carrying what seemed to be a huge horn that was highly decorated in jewels.

Everything completely stopped for a moment as everyone froze in fear except for Natsu.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Her voice boomed as she lowered the huge item.

Natsu backed from Elfman whom he had been fighting. And walked towards Erza grinning.

"Hey Erza! How are you? How'd your mission go?" He stated in his usual cheerful way.

Erza's face softened when she saw him and softly smiled at him. "Hello Natsu, I'm fine thank you for asking. Everything went well actually." She looked around for a bit. "Is the master here?"

"Sorry, master's not here. He left earlier for his usual meeting." Lisanna responded.

A wizard near her, who was presumed to be Max, warily walked up to her.

"Erza-san, what is that thing?" Said mage asked as he pointed to the huge ornament with a shaking finger.

"Oh this thing?" Erza plainly said as she rested her hand on it. "This is a horn from the beast I subdued on my mission. The people were very grateful and decorated it as a souvenir. I think it's pretty, so I brought it with me." She then turned her head to face him with a small but frightening glare. "Will that be a nuisance?"

Max and a few behind him instantly jumped. "No, no! It won't be a problem Haha!"

Erza saw an unfamiliar strand of blonde hair and walked up to Lucy. Lucy cowered slightly in fear from what she had seen and didn't know what to expect.

"Hello there, I'm Erza Scarlet. Who are you?" She said in an all too calm voice.

Lucy just felt the need to comply. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I wanted to see if I could join Fairytail!"

"Well unfortunately the master isn't here right now, but he had said before that S-class mages like me are able to decide if a mage may join or not." (Is that alright? If it was never said in the manga or anime, then I made it up to be able to follow the story.)

"Oh I see" Lucy nodded but at the same time was afraid. From the short amount of time, Lucy had known the scarlet mage, she could tell she was like the discipline committee.

"Then you're under my approval, I will allow you to join." She said with a smile.

"Hooray a new member! LET'S PARTY!" Random mages shouted and a moment later, people were drinking far worse than before and others were brawling in the center.

During the celebration, Lucy had gone over to Lisanna whom had placed a pink Fairytail symbol on the back of her hand.

Many hours later at night, when the party was still going, Mirajane had arrived from a mission and was pissed that a party was going on in her absence.

She saw a Lucy and presumed that she was a new member, from the mark she had, and guessed she was the cause of the party. Seriously, the guild always finds some excuse for a party.

"Why hey there Natsu." Mira said as she walked up to him, punching others who got in her way. "I'm back from a mission, and you don't greet me? I'm heart broken." She feigned all too sweetly.

"Ah, sorry Mira, I was busy fighting. " He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

She sweetly waggled her finger back and forth with her eyes closed and a smile. "It's okay I forgive you. But I think I deserve something from you since you hurt my feelings."

She then crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up towards him and tilted her head cutely. "I get lonely sometimes and I'd like some company from you." She said with a sultry smile.

At this point Natsu was blushing madly and tried no to stare at her breasts trying to not seem like a pervert. "U-um, I-I don't know I'm kinda b-busy right now, but I'll let you know, o-okay?" He stuttered.

Erza saw the whole thing and couldn't help but feel depressed. Someone was going to get Natsu soon, and Mirajane of all people! She knew the white haired demon was beautiful, it rivaled her own. Erza couldn't help but think that Natsu had an interest in Mira and not her from the reaction he got. She had told herself she would never let anyone get close to her heart, before. That she would forget about him in that sort of way. But her heart betrayed her and bottled up her slowly growing feelings for him.

Erza's eyes misted as her face was shadowed by her Scarlet hair. Said mage believed that Natsu didn't like her back and it made her feel worse. She knew that once Mirajane had Natsu as hers, they would never be separated.

She turned around and slowly walked away from the partying guild, with tears slowly sliding down her face. She began to head to the place where she would hang around when she was younger. By the river.

Before she had left, Natsu saw tears falling from her face. His protective nature took action and he followed her. Even though it was in another future, he had promised her that he wouldn't let anybody make her cry. In truth, Natsu had always had feelings for Erza, but he never acted upon them. He had thought that she was in love with Jellal, but wanted nothing more than her happiness.

After a few minutes of walking, using his heightened sense of smell, he had finally found Erza. She was under a tree facing towards a tree. Her knees were up to her chest and she was quivering and crying. Natsu feared that someone had hurt her and mentally promising that he would make the bastard pay.

He heard her sobbing clear as day, and it broke his heart. What could have done to her that would make her cry? He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, slowly comforting her.

Erza slightly jolted at the feeling of someone holding her. Through her armor she could feel the heat the person was emitting and it made her feel secure. She turned her head to see Natsu looking at her with a worried face and a frown. Erza's eyes were red and puffy and still had tears streaming down. It seemed that her depression caused her artificial eye to be able to cry.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong Erza? Why are you crying?" He said with a soft voice while embracing her tighter.

"N-nothing, nothing's wrong Natsu. I'm fine." She said forcing a smile across her face. This action caused his frown to deepen.

"Erza, tell me what's wrong. Seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. I can't stand seeing you this way."

Erza was stumped, she didn't know what to do. He was unknowingly asking her to confess her feelings. She thought over and over if she should or not. Erza decided that she would tell him regardless of what could happen. If she was left heartbroken, then she would truly never love again. Finally she answered as Natsu was looking at her the entire time, letting her prepare herself.

"U-um, its just t-that.." She stuttered. This was a big moment that would decide their relationship. She gathered her bearings and determinedly continued. "I, I love you Natsu. And the way you looked at Mira earlier, I couldn't help but think you like her instead." She said with a sad expression.

The news completely shocked Natsu and left him speechless. He was happy that she returned his feelings but was depressed at the same time. He had been her reason to cry. He wanted to stop her from crying because of other people, not be the cause of it.

"Erza, don't worry. I don't like at Mirajane in that sort of way. I admit she's breathtakingly beautiful, but she's not the one for me. Besides, I already have someone in mind. She's a very special person." He told her while smiling.

Erza began thinking of anyone that he might like, excluding herself. While it's painful, she doubted that he would ever like anyone like her. But his next words made her eyes widen with tears.

"She's very special to me. She's beautiful, has a wonderful personality and everytime I see her I just can't help but stop for a second. One thing that really catches me is her hair. It's very beautiful and magnificent, that deep scarlet hair and her brown eyes." Natsu turned to face her in her eyes. Her beautiful, flawless skin shined in the moonlight, making her look majestic. "It's you, Erza. I'm in love with you." He said with a smile.

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Erza stared at him trying to find out if it was all true. After realizing that he was telling the truth she instantly regretted never telling him years ago. Then, her tears started flowing again. They weren't tears sadness, no, but of joy; the boy she loved, loved her back. With a quick motion, she turned around and tackled him down on the grass with her tears falling onto his face.

"Ah! Erza what's wro-" Soft, warm, strawberry tasting lips covered his own as he stared up at her. It took him a minute to realize that she was kissing him! He then retaliated by passionately kissing her back, increasing the tension.

After a couple of minutes, they both reluctantly parted gasping for air. Erza was flushed, she couldn't understand what gave her confidence to kiss him, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Do you feel a lot better now?" Natsu asked her with a wide smile.

She nodded as her face wouldn't recover from her blush that was darker than her hair. Natsu kissed her this time, catching her off guard. When they separated, Natsu stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Come on, we should head back to the guild. People might be wondering where we are." He said.

"Sure, I'd love to." Erza couldn't stop smiling. She had finally gotten together with the boy she loved and couldn't be any happier. On their way back, Erza couldn't resist interlocking her hands with Natsu's along the way. He responded with his own grip and smiled at her. Now she was truly happy, she was alongside a man who she knew would protect her from harm and loved her back. She couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Finally they end up together right?! I cried at my own work. Well let me know how it went and sorry if it was a little short. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Eisenwald and the Lullaby

A/N: Sorry for the hold up! Can't believe I'm already at my seventh chapter! Natsu and Erza finally got together too, it's a dream come true! Well whatever, on with the story.

Disclaimer: After this I ain't putting this anymore. I don't, but wish I did, own Fairytail.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Eisenwald and the Lullaby<p>

It has been one week since they got together. They decided not to tell the guild because they liked the idea of secrecy. They would go out on dates in the evening at famous restaurants. Even if they say they're going on missions, half of the time they are just spending time together.

Right now, the Fairytail guild is busying itself in its usual brawls; with Natsu and Gray at the center of it all. Then a dark aura could be felt amongst everyone as the brawling mages turned their attention to the guild doors. There they saw the famous scarlet haired mage, her eyes obscured from view. The guild hall became deathly silent as they all shuddered in fear; gulps could be heard in the silence.

"What... do you all think... YOU'RE DOING?!" She roared at them with a glare causing them to fall on their knees, bowing.

"We're sorry Erza-san!"They cried putting all the tables and stools how they were. Erza then directed her glare to our favorite pink haired Dragonslayer and his navy blue haired rival.

The two quickly put there arms around each other and forced smiles on their faces while dancing in place in synch.

"Look Erza we're not fighting but instead acting like the friends we should be, just like you told us!" Said the ice mage.

"That's good, even the best of friends fight but I prefer no fighting." Erza said, now smiling.

When she glanced at Natsu, she slightly blushed and her heart jumped a million times a second. They both locked eyes for a moment and could feel the intense desire to hold one another but restraining themselves.

"Hello Natsu. How are you? I trust you're doing well."

"Hey Erza!" He grinned at her, causing her blush to darken. "Yeah I'm fine, just bored out of my mind. How'd your job go? If I remember right, you had to take out some bandits near Limeron."

"It went well, no problems at all. And bored you say? Well I got some news that needs to be taken care of immediately. And since I see that the master is not here at the moment, I've decided to take action regardless."

Gray had watched the entire conversation between the two and couldn't help but find it odd. The way they looked at each other; it was strange. He knew that since they met, they've held a close relationship. But recently they've started to act differently towards each other. Of course he didn't bother asking Titania out of fear for her wrath. Casting aside his thoughts, he remembered that Erza had just told them of what sounded like a mission.

"Huh? You mean as in a mission?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but I'll tell you the details on our way there." She said. "Ask Lucy if she wishes to come. I haven't worked with her yet and I'm curious as to how she engages in combat."

"Alright, I'll go ask her right now." Gray said leaving them and headed to where Lucy was.

Natsu and Erza looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Smiles present on their faces.

"So..uh, what have you been up to?" Erza said shyly. She mentally hit herself knowing that he was bored which probably meant he had nothing to do.

"Oh nothing really, just, sitting here and relaxing."He said with a shrug.

"Well we're going on a mission in an hour, so get ready okay?" She said sweetly.

He smiled a toothy smile at her and nodded. "Sure thing Erza!"

"I'll see you later then, Natsu. Tell Gray to meet at the station in one hour for me." She said still blushing and started walking out of the guild.

Gray came walking back to Natsu along with Lucy. Natsu was still staring intently at the closed guild doors. Gray now really wanted to know what was going on, but there was no time.

"Oi Flame Brain! What did she say?" He asked waving his hand in front of Natsu's face.

"Huh? Oh she just said to meet up at the station in an hour." Natsu started turning white at the thought of trains. "W-wait, trains?!"

"Heh, too bad for you, well I'm gonna go get ready. See you around loser." He left and Lucy approached Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, do you know where we're going? Gray didn't tell me much of anything."

"Sorry, Erza didn't tell us anything. But after we meet up with her later, she'll tell us. I should go get set too, see ya in an hour Lucy!" He grinned and ran off.

After an hour Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were at the train station waiting for Erza. Natsu and Gray were arguing once again but stopped in fear as they heard a certain voice.

"Ah everyone's here it seems." The Scarlet haired knight said strolling up to them, with a large cart full of luggage in tow.

Lucy gaped at her with wide eyes. "Do you really need all that?!"

"Of course, one must be prepared for any situation." Erza commented as if it was no big deal. "If everyone is all set, shall we go then?"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy both said together.

"Yea, we're all set, let's get on." Gray said and started boarding the train with the others.

Inside the train, Natsu and Gray were sitting alongside each other with Lucy and Erza sitting opposite from them. Natsu was currently suffering from his motion sickness ehile his face was a bright shade of green.

"Geez, one moment you're yelling and the next you're suffering from sickness. Man, what a loser." Gray said staring out the window.

"This seems to happen every time, it must be tough on him." Lucy said sympathetically.

Erza saw this as her chance to be close to him. "You poor thing...come, sit next me."

"A-aye..." Natsu said.

_'So you're basically telling me to move?' _Lucy thought in bewilderment.

After Natsu and Lucy switched spots, Erza was holding on to him with her arm around his neck.

"I'll let you rest."

"Aye.. Guaah!" He was knocked out from Erza's punch to the stomach; falling onto her lap.

"This way it'll be easier for him."She said.

Both Gray and Lucy sweat dropped while the former looked away.

_'She is definitely weird_.' Lucy thought.

"Hey, Erza... don't you think it's about time you told us about the mission?" Gray asked.

"Right, I almost forgot. You see... on the way back from my last job, I stopped at a bar in Onibas..."

-Flashback-

_Erza was sitting on a stool at the bar, quietly drinking. _

_"Hey! Where's my booze!" Yelled someone behind her. _

_"Hey pipe down!" Said another._

_"Argh I can't help it! We finally found the place Lullaby is, but that damn barrier!"_

_"It's nothing to worry about." Said a black haired man as he stood up. He had a white jacket that wasn't zipped up and light blue pants. His hair was in a ponytail._

_"Kage-chan?"_

_"Are you sure you can handle it Kageyama-san?"_

_The man known as Kageyama simply smiled. "Tell Erigor-san I'll have the Lullaby in three days tops."_

-Flashback end-

"Lullaby? Like a song to put children to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"They were a part of Eisenwald, but I foolishly didn't think of it at the time." Erza mentally fretted. "Or the name Erigor. Erigor, the top ace of Eisenwald. He was nicknamed 'shinigami' since he only took on assasination jobs."

"Assassinations?!" Lucy cried incredulously.

"If I had recalled that at the time, then I would of forced them to tell me their plans." She said with a dark look on her face as Lucy cowered.

"I see. So whatever Eisenwald wants to do with this Lullaby must be evil." Gray said.

"That's right. I do not feel like I can go up against an entire Dark Guild, which is why I asked you guys for help." Erza inferred. "So the plan is to head into Eisenwald and stop them."

"Heh, looks like this will be interesting." Gray smirked.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"Ohh, now I wish I never came." Lucy sweated nervously, the sweat pooling underneath her.

"Lucy's juicy!" Happy teased.

"It's sweat!"

The train briefly stopped as the group had gotten some lunch and reboarded.

Lucy then directed her view to Erza. "Hey Erza-san, so what kind of magic do you use?"

"Please, call me Erza."

"Aye! Erza's magic is really pretty! Her opponent's blood goes everywhere!" Happy said as if that was impressionable.

"That's pretty?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I think Gray's magic is prettier than mine" The knight said as she ate a slice of strawberry cake.

"Really?" Then Gray held out his arms with his left stretched out and his right had its fist over his left's palm. A chilling sensation could be felt as a frigid mist formed around his hands. He removed his hands and in his palm was a thin ice sculpture of the Fairytail symbol. "See? Ice magic."

Lucy clasped her hands together and stared adoringly at the ice. "Ah so that's why you and Natsu don't get along? Because you use Ice and he uses flames?"

"Really?" Erza wondered.

"Whatever." Gray huffed and looked away.

A couple of moments later, the train arrived at Onibas station and the team got off.

"Do you think those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked Erza.

"I don't know, that's what I hope to find out."

"Hey where's Natsu?" Asked Happy while chewing on a fish.

They all froze as a realization struck them. They left Natsu in the train still suffering from his motion sickness. The sound of the train's whistle could be heard in the distance as they stood next to the tracks.

"He departed..." Waved Happy at the train with his usual happy expression.

"Wha-! I can't believe we left him!" Lucy yelled.

"This is all my fault. I was too caught up in telling the story that I forgot about him. I know how bad his sickness is on trains, I must be punished! Please someone hit me!" She demanded while bowing.

"Now, now, take it easy." Lucy tried to calm her down while waving her hands in front of herself.

"There must be some way to stop the train." Erza began to look around until her eyes rested upon an emergency stop lever at the station's control room.

-Over with Natsu-

_'Ugggh...I hate trains! Oh well, at least this way I'll meet with that Kapelama dude or whatever his name was.'_ Natsu thought. He then smelt a familiar scent and recognized it as the one he was looking for. _'Speak of the devil...' _

"Hey do mind if I take a seat here?" Said a young man. "Oh Fairytail huh? So you're in one of those legal guilds? It's different than my guild, Eisenwald. You know I envy you, your guild holds some really beautiful girls." He kicked Natsu in the face holding his foot there. "Especially that Erza Scarlet. She's so hot I would have her all to myself. Oh the things we would do..."He said with a sly smile.

At this Natsu was instantly enraged and felt like killing him. Forgetting his motion sickness for a moment, he put his hands on fire as the man Kageyama lept back in surprise.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ERZA LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! _**Karyu no ho**_-" His motion kicked in as he lost his concentration and his flames died out.

"What the hell was that?! Was that supposed to be a spell?" Kageyama said as a black magic circle came under him. "I'll show you a spell! _**Shadow Knuckle**_!"

Various amounts of fists made of shadows rose and uppercutted Natsu. "Hah, is that all that a wizard from Fairytail has? You lot really are pathetic."

Just then the train came to a screeching halt causing them to fall and a wooden flute to fall from Kageyama's clutches.

-Back at Onibas station-

"Ma'am! You can't just pull the emergency switch like that!" Said an employee.

"It's for my...friend. He got stuck on the train. Also could you take our luggage to the inn?" Erza said.

"Huh? Why me?!"

Lucy deadpanned as she watched Erza do her thing. "So I'm guessing everyone at Fairytail is like this?"

"Not me." Said Gray as his clothes 'magically' disappeared.

"THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy gaped.

-Back to Natsu, again-

_'There it is! The Lullaby!'_ Natsu thought as he was about to snatch it until he heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. It seems it was a false alarm. The train will run shortly." Said a female employee.

"Oh shit! I'm not staying on this deathtrap any longer!" He said as he grabbed his luggage.

"Where do you think you're going?! _**Shadow knuckle!**_" Kageyama said.

"_**Karyu no Yokugeki**_ (Wingslash of the fire Dragon.)" Natsu countered and his flames dissolved the shadows easily. "Thanks for reminding me! I still need to teach you what happens when you insult a friend of mine like if they're just a toy." He said as he started inhaling a lot of air. "_**Karyu no Hoko!**_ (Roar of the fire Dragon)"

"Ah! _**Guard Shadow**_!" Kageyama created a shadow shield which dissipated when Natsu's attack came in contact with it and caused an explosion.

"N-no way, what kind of magic is this?" He lay befuddled.

"Time to end thi-" Natsu was interrupted as the train started moving again and his sickness kicked in. "Oh crap I gotta get off!"

Natsu jumped out the window and was hoping to fall to the ground but instead came in contact with Gray who was on top of a magic four wheeler. They both collided and fell towards the ground with a loud thud.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Erza asked worriedly and stopped the four wheeler.

"Aye.." He said as he saw stars.

"What the hell is you're problem?!" Gray yelled. "That really hurt!"

"Shut up! You're the ones that left me behind!"

"That's true, we did. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Erza said as she pulled Natsu and slammed him on her armor.

"Ow! What do mean not hurt?! I got into a fight with some creepy guy on the train." Natsu said.

"What creepy guy?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know. He said he was from Eisenwald or something." He said, full aware of what was going to go happen. At that moment Erza slapped him really hard as she yelled at him.

"You idiot! That's one of the guys we're looking for! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Huh? But that's the first time I've heard of it."

"I just explained it on the train! Listen to people when they're talking to you!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "That's because she knocked him out. She's very _interesting_."

"Aye!" Happy said.

Erza was now on the four wheeler and began starting it up. "So they were on that train correct? Then let's head after them immediately."

"What did the guy look like Natsu?" Gray adked him.

"Hmm nothing stood out. Oh wait! He had this weird flute thing that had a skull with three eyes."

"Skull with three eyes?" Asked Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I only read about it in books but that confirms it. Lullaby... the curse of death!" Lucy said fearfully.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Black magic is a forbidden magic right?"

"That's right. It's a type of magic that sucks the life out of whoever it is used upon." Erza said.

"Well Lullaby is even worse than that, it affects everyone that hears it!"

-At a station named Kunogi-

People started screaming as a dead train employee fell to the ground.

"This train is being taken over by Eisenwald. Leave now or die." Said a white hsired many with a scythe.

"Erigor!" Said Kageyama as he stepped off the train.

"Kageyama... I heard you were on this train so I came. And from observing: did something occur?"

"Don't worry about that, here." He pulled out the Lullaby. "It wasn't easy but I managed to remove the seal somehow."

Erigor held up the Lullaby. "So this is the Lullaby eh? You know, at first this was an ordinary flute meant to kill. But the evil wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute that stole people's souls."

They entered the train and started heading to the city Oshibana.

-Back to the others-

"Oi Erza! Slow down or you'll run out of magic power!" Gray yelled from the top of the four wheeler.

"There is no time! They are planning to use that Lullaby to kill people! We can't waste our time!" She said as she drove incredibly fast. _'Damn that Erigor. What is he trying to pull?'_

In a short while they arrived in Oshibana and were driving through the streets.

"Seriously Erza, slow down! Even if it is you, you'll have no magic power when we get there!" Gray told her.

"That doesn't matter, there's no time! Besides, even if I ran out of magic power, I have the rest of you to help me. Hmm? What is that?" Erza looked up and saw smoke in the sky heading from the station and drove off in that direction. They saw a huge crowd in front of the station.

"What's going on over there? Is it Eisenwald?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Let's find out." Erza said as they stopped behind the ground.

She walked up to an employee who was trying to ease the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Who are-"

Bam!

Erza knocked him out with a headbutt and proceeded to the others before hitting them when they didn't answer quickly. Luckily for the last one, he told her that a bunch of dark mages had infiltrated the station. Erza gritted her teeth and ordered her group to charge in. When they arrived at the center platform, they encountered the whole dark guild.

They heard a sinister chuckle. "So you finally decided to join us, you fairy flies." Erigor mocked them.

"You fiend! Tell us your plans right now! What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?!" Yelled Erza.

"Hehehe, tell me, what is at every train station?" He said as he floated on top of a loudspeaker.

"He flew!" Lucy yelled in her shock.

"It's wind magic!" Happy told her.

"You bastard! You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?!" The red head said as she figured it out.

"Hahaha! So maybe we are, but that doesn't matter, we're not going to let you ruin our plans! Get them!" Erigor ordered his subordinates and disappeared with the wind.

Erza summoned a magic sword and swiped it through the guild members and knocked them out as they drew near. "Natsu, Gray! Go after Erigor! We'll handle everything here."

"Aye!" They ran off in search of Erigor and left them to fend off the rest.

"Waah! Just us two girls against all of them?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hehehe, don't worry fairy chicks, we'll take good care of you." Said one dark mage.

"You sicken me. _**Requip**_!" She requipped her lance and swung at more members.

"Amazing, what kind of magic is that?" Asked Lucy.

"Magic that allows the caster to summon weapons from a storage like dimension at will. But that's not all, her magic is different. She is also able to requip different magic armor to help her in battle! It's called, **Za Naito**! (The knight)." Explained Happy as Erza requipped into her Heaven Wheel Armor and used **Circle Sword** on other enemies.

"Wow, Oh wait I should help too!" She took out a golden gate key. "Open gate of the crab, Cancer!"

Out came a man wearing sunglasses with a funny haircut and had crab legs on his back. He also held crab shaped scissors.

"Oh this time it's a fight-ebi?" Cancer said.

"Yea can you dispose of the rest of those thugs?"

"Of course-ebi." He charged at them with lightening speed and cut all their weapons and their hair, into pieces. They all shrieked in horror at their bald heads and Erza finished them off.

"Good work Lucy. But one of them escaped, go after him, he might know where Erigor is!" She glared at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!" She ran off with Happy in tow.

When they were gone, Erza fell to one knee, panting.

"I guess I drove that magic wheeler too fast. Natsu, the rest is up to you. I believe in you, just come back to me safe.."

-With Natsu and Gray-

They were running through the halls and ended up at an intersection.

"Hmm, I guess we should split up." Gray said as they faced towards their respective hallways. "Natsu..." He said before he left. "We're dealing with something incredibly serious here. So if you find that 'Shinigami', make sure you beat him good." He grinned.

"You can count on it."

They looked at each other before dashing down the hallways. Natsu, while running, sensed that he was being followed. He recalled that he was about to get attacked by Kageyama. He let him follow for a short while before turning around and breathing fire at the dark spot in the ceiling. Kageyama crashed into the floor, a crater forming.

"Damn, how did you know I was there?"

Natsu pointed to his nose. "I can smell you."

"What the hell?! Smell me?! Take this, **knuckle Shadow**!" Natsu covered himself by crossing his arms and appeared unscathed.

"That's enough out of you! **Karyu no Tekken**! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)."He instantly knocked him out before he realized something. "Oh shit! I forgot to ask him to remove the wind barrier!" He exclaimed as he heard the howling wind ouyside.

Walking outside towards it, he started to recall on his memories. _'Damn it, I can't remember how we got out!'_

He heard footsteps and turned to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy with Happy, running towards him.

"Natsu! We figured it out!" Erza yelled. "Gray found out that the enemy's true objective! It's the guild masters' meeting in Clovers Town!"

"Yea I know, we just have one problem, that's getting out from here." Natsu said.

"It seems Erigor wanted to trap us in here so that we wouldn't follow him." Erza concluded.

"Yes, but I think I know how to escape unharmed. I'll just increase the temperature of my flames." He aaid as he stepped away from them. Concentrating, he erupted in flames and yelled as he increased the heat. He expelled so much magic and heat that the whole wind barrier disappeared with a faint sizzle. Natsu collapsed onto his knees as he panted heavily.

"Natsu are you alright?!" Erza asked worriedly.

"It's fine, that just took up most of my magic power. I barely have any left." Natsu said. "Sorry I won't be able to help for some time. But you should all go ahead for noqlw, I'll catch up later okay?"

"Are you sure?" Erza said trying to stop the urge to run at him with open arms and to try to soothe him and tell him how she'll never leave his side.

"Yea, go on without me I promise I'll join you soon."He said reassuringly.

"You better flame brain, come on let's hurry!" Gray said while he and Lucy ran to a magic wheeler not to far from them.

Erza didn't leave but instead ran to Natsu and kissed him while the others weren't looking. "I'll see you later then okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

He smiled back and nodded and watched as she hesitantly left him and joined the others. She started the magic wheeler before giving him one last glance and then drove off.

While driving, Erza noticed that Gray was missing. "Lucy, where did Gray go?"

"Happy said they could catch up to Erigor If he used max speed."

"I see, then we have to get there fast."

It was then late at night as Gray had arrived at Clovers Town. With the help from Happy, he managed to catch up with Erigor, a mile and a half away from the masters' meeting, and caught him by surprise with an **Aisu Meiku: Lansu** (Ice make: Lance).

"How did you catch up with me?!" Erigor demanded.

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to give you an ass beating for trying to kill the guild masters! Those old men are like our parents!" Gray hollered.

"So you know. No matter, I'll make sure to complete my objective. Those bastards will pay for taking our rights!" Erigor then used a spell that used wind to send Gray flying.

As Gray skidded to a stop, he spoke his next attack. "**Aisu meiku: Sosa**! (Ice make: Saucer)"

"Storm wall!" Erigor managed to put a wall of wind to stop Gray's attack. "Impressive! But not good enough! Storm bringer!" He created a tornado that headed towards Gray.

"**Aisu Meiku: Shirudo**! (Ice make: Shield)."

"Enough! **Stormmail**." Erigor generated winds that surrounded his body like a cloak.

"**Aisu meiku: Lansu**!" His lances flew towards Erigor but when it seemed that it was going to hit, it was sent flying in random directions."What?! They were deflected?!"

"My stormmail's wind protects me from all upcoming attacks. It's impossible to get through it!" Erigor praised his technique.

'There's gotta be some way to pierce it. Instead of launching ranged attacks, I should force through some knuckles as a diversion. I think I know the solution to defeating him.' "Aisu meiku: Nakkuru! "(Ice make: knuckle).

His ice knuckles formed in front of Erigor and launched itself at Erigor. When it made contact, the wind sliced the ice into pieces.

"I told you that wouldn't- huh?" Erigor said before he saw Gray in front of him; his hand stretched out and with what seemed to be a piece of ice on the outside of his stormmail that started to expand around him. "What?! My stormmail! How did you-"

"How did I manage to freeze your wind?" Gray finished. "It's simple really. There is still water vapor in the air you know, especially in your wind. By freezing that, I was able to freeze your stormmail, rendering you vulnerable." He said as Erigor was surrounded by ice unable to move. "This is what happens when you try to kill our masters! Aisu meiku: Nakkuru!"

The ice knuckles broke through the frozen winds and hit Erigor in the face, knocking him out with the Lullaby falling a few meters away from him. Gray fell to one knee panting, seems it took quite the magic power to freeze the winds.

"Gray!"

Said mage turned around and saw Erza and Lucy heading towards him in a four wheeler. When they arrived, they were amazed to see Erigor unconscious and defeated.

"You did it Gray!" Lucy cheered.

"Yes, nice work"Erza said.

"Yes, nice work indeed." A voice said.

When they looked towards the side, they saw as their master heading towards them with a proud expression.

"When I came outside some time ago, I heard some commotion and decided to investigate. And so I saw your fight with the man there." Makarov said looking at the bruised body that was Erigor. "What people like him don't know is that true strength comes from bonds. Naturally we humans are weak, but it is why we form guilds- to form friendships and to grow stronger together. Remember that and you'll be fine."

"Master.." Gray said very moved by his inspirational words.

The touching moment was ended when they all heard a sinister laughter.

"YOU'RE ALL WEAK PATHETIC HUMANS THEN. I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS MYSELF!" Said the voice as purple gas erupted from the Lullaby and a huge purple magic circle appeared in the sky.

In a flash of blinding light appeared a huge monster with three eyes and was made of wood.

"WHICH ONE SHALL I DEVOUR FIRST?" It said.

"W-what is that thing?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"That monster IS the Lullaby. It was created by the hands of the most evil mage in the history of the magic world, Zeref. It's living magic, that's Zeref's magic." Said the guild master of Quatro Puppy known as Goldmine as he appeared behind them along with the other guild masters.

"Living magic?" Erza said.

"Isn't Zeref ancient history?" Asked Gray.

"I HAVE DECIDED, TO EAT ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby roared as it shifted up and started focusing it's magic song. "NOW DIE!" It said and released a melody that sent out sonic waves ghat headed towards them.

The waves moved fast and seemed to about to hit them. But not before a small long object was seen thrown towards it. What happened next surprised everyone. The object started absorbing all of the death magic turning it black. Then in the blink of an eye, someone grabbed it and wrapped it around themselves.

When everyone was able to see again, they were met with one of the strongest in Fairytail.

"Natsu!" Erza happily yelled.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late but it took some time to recover my magic." Natsu said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU STOP MY SONG!?" Lullaby said.

Natsu pointed to his scarf which was now black. "My scarf-it has the ability to absorb death magic! My father Igneel gave it to me."Then he got into a stance. "But enough about that. I have to get rid of you now. **Karyu no Hoko**! (Roar of the Fire Dragon)."

The vortex of fire headed towards Lullaby as it crossed its arms; attempting to shield itself. A huge explosion occurred on the looked enraged as it tried to swipe its claw at Natsu. Said mage quickly dodged it and prepared the finishing blow.

"With a flaming right hand, and a flaming left hand, when you combine the two together..." He slammed his hands together and formed a huge ball of fire. "...**Karyu no Koen**! (Dazzling blaze of the Fire Dragon)"

He threw it at the demon and when it collided the demon roared in pain and was disintegrated as a huge blast shook the ground. When everyone looked to where Lullaby was, they were amazed that it was no longer there. And what was more incredible was the fact that Natsu didn't even break a sweat.

"Natsu, you did it! That was simply amazing!" Erza praised him and slammed his head to her armored chest resulting in his pain.

"You have an extremely powerful mage Makarov. However-" Said a guild master as his face turned dark. "-he over did it!"

Wondering what the old man was talking about, the group looked towards the destruction and went white as they realized that the guild masters' meeting hall was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled as Fairytail started running from the angered Guild masters.

Natsu for his part was grinning wide and proud; this was just another normal day for Fairytail.

* * *

><p>AN: That was my longest chapter yet! Again sorry for the long delay, but I had been quite busy recently. Also, I was requested that the rating of the story be changed to M for obvious reasons. So I will now start a poll on whether or not to do so, so review and let me know! Remember: On the day that Fairytail airs again, I'll have another chapter uploaded. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, I was dead for a while for certain reasons. Chapter 8 is up and so did Fairytail season 2 as we all know. Being a NaZa fan, I hated the end of the intro song and the ending of the new season. I'm sure others loyal to NaZa felt the same. And if you haven't noticed, this story is now officially rated M. Well on to the story.

Chapter 8: Phantom Lord hits Fairytail...again.

After a long time of running, the Fairytail members, along with their master, had lost sight of the enraged masters (or villagers or whatever). They were now peacefully walking towards their guild, chatting amongst each other. Lucy and Happy were yelling about her giving him a whole mountain pile of fish while Gray was laughing at their antics (I used antics correctly, right?). Makarov was walking ahead of them in silence; enjoying the sound of his lively children.

While they were disputing, Natsu and Erza had resorted to walking a couple meters behind the group. When it seemed that the others were not paying attention to them, they would sneak a few kisses that longed for each other.

"You never cease to amaze me Natsu." Erza said quietly to not attract attention from their friends and looked into his eyes.

"Hehe arigatou Erza. You're getting a lot stronger too. I guess I'm lucky to have one of the strongest women of Fairytail as mine. And a beautiful one at that..." He said as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed.

When they separated, her eyes were dazed and shimmered with happiness. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in desire. Both had to reluctantly look away as their friend's surprised voices entered their ears.

Looking to the front of them, they saw ruins of what used to be a building that had iron poles sticking out of it. Turning back, they realized that they had passed through Magnolia without realizing it. The day was on the brink of dawn as they came to realize that the destroyed building was their Fairytail Guild.

"What happened to the guild?!" Lucy shouted.

"My children...quick, let's see if anyone was injured!" Their master ordered and the group ran over to their demolished guild and searched. After a few minutes, they found a door that led to the building's basement. When they entered, they saw all the members of Fairytail talking loudly over each other. Makarov walked over to a group of members and sought an answer as to why the guild is in pieces.

_'I forgot that this was the time of Phantom Lord's assault.'_ Natsu mentally sighed. _'This is going to be a tough day for us, especially Lucy. Well, at least I'll be able to handle those assholes with ease...I hope.'_

Makarov came back to the group, whom was eager to find out what had occurred.

"According to the members; we were attacked in the middle of the night by Phantom Lord-"

'Bingo.'

"-But don't worry, it was at a time when no one was at the guild, thankfully." Makarov said.

"Master, what will be our next course of action?" Erza asked as she was preparing herself for combat.

"Oh we won't be doing anything other than drinking and relaxing. We'll be operating from down here until the repairs are made." The master said as if there was nothing wrong with it and started drinking a mug of beer.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu said playing his part from the original timeline. "We just can't sit here and do nothing! We should attack them as well; let's make them pay for what they've done to our home!"

"Believe me Natsu; I want to strike back at them as much as you do. But the magic council strictly prohibits a fight between guilds. I'm sorry, but rules are rules." Master said looking down.

"Damn it..."Natsu quietly cursed and punched the top of a table.

The returned Fairytail members sat around a small table with Erza obviously next to Natsu.

"Who's Phantom Lord guys?" Lucy asked.

"They are this guild's rival. They've been at rivalry with us ever since we've reached first place in the guild league. I suspect they hold a grudge because they used to be the best."The red head explained.

"Oh, I see."

-Later at night-

"Phantom Lord seems like a really powerful guild. Erza said they used to be number one. Fairytail might have a hard time if they fought. Well I shouldn't worry, after all, it's Fairytail I'm talking about!" Lucy said to herself.

She was headed back to her apartment for some well deserved rest. Lucy was happily walking on a railing next to the river along with Plue her dog spirit. When she arrived home she was horrified at the site before her: the rest of Team Natsu was relaxing in her home.

"Welcome back Lucy." They all said at the same time.

"It was bad enough that Natsu and Happy barged in everytime, but the whole team?" Lucy sulked however they ignored her and went about their business. "Why are you all here?"

"Since phantom lord attacked us, it's reasonable to say that they're in town." Said the knight.

"Besides after what happened, it's a lot safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mira-chan said anyway." Gray answered.

"Fine but why in my home!?" Lucy shouted.

"Well it's because you're a girl Lucy. I wouldn't feel comfortable with just Natsu and Gray." _'Although if it was just Natsu I wouldn't mind.'_ Erza noticeably blushed at the thought. _'But I couldn't have people wondering why I wasn't just with the whole team.'_ "But I'm here to keep you all company."

"Alright alright.."

"Hey look! Lucy's laundry!" Happy said excitedly.

"DON'T GO THROUGH MY CLOTHES YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy hollered at him and turned to see Plue eating a lollipop. "Plue what are you doing!"

"Woah what do you have there Plue?! Give me one!" Natsu yelled.

"Erza look! I found sexy underwear!" Happy said as Erza came over.

"W-wow, you really wear stuff like this?!" Erza commented while she blushed. 'I wonder if I should wear things like this one day for Natsu..' She thought pervertedly as her blush became scarlet as her hair.

"Which reminds me: You two, take a bath before you go to sleep."She demanded at Gray and Natsu.

"Ugh I don't wanna."

"But I'm already in bed."

"Come on boys, or do we need to take a bath together like we used to?" She said demonically sweet to them as they froze in place. _'Only me and Natsu...' _She blushed as she imagined both of their naked bodies against each other in the shower.

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE!?" Lucy shrieked.

"They're the strongest team." Happy responded casually.

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF STRENGTH IT MEANS!"

-Not to far from Lucy's apartment-

"Are you sure you want to stay with us and not the other girls?"Jet asked a certain blue haired girl.

"Yeah we would understand." Droy finished.

"No it's fine!" She cried enthusiastically. "Besides I've got the two of you to protect me!"

"Ahhh Levy!" Jet and Droy said with hearts comically floating around them.

On the top of a rooftop stood a young man with long black hair and piercings on his face instead of eyebrows. He launched himself at the group. They turned around and Levy had wide eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

-At the Phantom Lord hideout-

The place was flooded with Phantom Lord mages and they were all happily partying. In one area, there was a young man who was apparently eating scraps of metal. A drunken mage walked up to him.

"Oh hey Gajeel! I heard you did a real number on that guild and that you beat some weak fairies. Tell me, how are yo-" At that moment he was punched in the face and sent flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

"I told you before to leave me alone when I'm eating!" Gajeel snarled while all mages were laughing at the scene.

"Excellent work Gajeel. I'm sure that those Fairytail weaklings will get what they deserve this time." Someone spoke from the shadows.

"Geheeh! I promise you they will, Master Jose. I even added a little bonus, that trash should find it in the morning if they haven't already." Gajeel said proud of his work.

Phantom Lord's master Jose, merely smiled evily.

-The next morning-

There was a large crowd in front of a huge tree chattering loudly. Team Natsu decided to investigate and what the saw sparked demonic hatred to the core. At the tree, they saw the beaten bodies of Jet, Droy, and Levy hanging from iron restraints. Levy had the Phantom Lord symbol poorly drawn on her stomach.

"L-Levy-chan?" Lucy muffled a cry.

They stood there, with pure hatred seeping out of them. Then, the master walked up to them, wondering what all the commotion was about until he too stopped at the horrifying sight.

"Master..." Erza said quietly without looking at him.

Master Makarov had his face shadowed and a deathly aura around him that lusted for vengeance. "I can handle having my guild destroyed. BUT WHEN MY OWN CHILDREN ARE ATTACKED I DRAW THE LINE! PHANTOM LORD, THIS IS WAR!"

-Later at phantom's hideout-

Once again, everyone was happily drinking and laughter was everywhere. They were all savoring the little "present" that Gajeel had left for Fairytail.

"Hahaha! I can imagine the faces of those Fairy Butts when they saw what Gajeel had done!"

"Yeah! Gajeel outdid himself this time!"

"We're off to another job, and perhaps along the way we'll clip off some fairy wings!" Said a mage whom was walking to the hideout's doors along with two other mages.

Before they could even touch the doors, the doors exploded and sent the group flying and crashed into the walls. All burnt up.

"What the hell? Who did that!?"

When the dust that had been kicked up cleared, there stood the wizards of the guild of Fairytail; eager for some destructive, incredibly painful, beatings.

"Here's Fairytail!"The master roared before everyone charged at Phantom.

Everyone started using their respective magic spells. Natsu kept using his Roar to wipe out dozens of enemies and Gray froze some and lanced others. Erza was requipping into her heaven wheel armor and slashed her swords at her enemies.

While the battle between guilds was raging on, several Phantom wizards surrounded Master Makarov whom had his eyes closed. His eyes then shone brightly as he opened them and activated his Titan magic. After his size turned enormous, he started trampling over the mages while smashing others with his fists.

"He's a... monster.." One of the trampled mages croaked.

"YOU PROVOKED THIS MONSTER. NOW I WILL TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!" Makarov roared as he towered over them.

On the other side, was Natsu and Gray battling at least two dozen mages which surrounded them.

"You're not doing so bad, droopy eyes!" Laughed Natsu as he was back to back with Gray.

"Heh, you too Flame Brain!" Gray retorted.

Then they jumped into the crowd of surrounding mages and went back to kicking ass. The next thing Natsu heard, however, made him stop.

"Erza! I'll leave the rest to you all!" Makarov called out to her.

"Are you sure master?" The Scarlet Knight asked in worry of her master whom was like a father to her.

"Jose must be at the top." He said more to himself than to her. "I'll teach him a lesson for hurting my children." The master then left through some doors, out of sight.

_'Be careful master..'_ Erza thought to herself before resuming her battles.

After hearing their brief conversation, to Natsu it seemed as a lightbulb went off. He realized that it was going to happen once more. His master was going to get his magic drained and the possibility of him dying would rise.

Natsu being Natsu ran off after his master without a plan.

-With the master-

"JOSE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Makarov shouted as he blew open a doorway that led to a big room.

"So you have come Makarov." Said an eerie voice. "I figured it was you."

"JOSE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Makarov yelled and tried to punch Jose but his fist went directly through him. 'A thought projection?!'

"Oh please don't be so rude. Besides, I did not order my very own Dragonslayer to do that to your brats. He did that of his own free will." Jose spoke calmly as one of the element four that controlled the air rose behind the unsuspecting Fairytail master.

"_Airspace Zero_." He said as Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

However, just before the elemental could cast the spell upon him, Natsu burst through the room and pushed his master out of his reach and unknowingly took his place. Natsu didn't count on himself getting caught in the spell though.

"Guaaah! Natsu cried out in pain as his magic was being sapped out of him.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fairytail's Salamander. I didn't count on him interfering with your death. But no matter, at least I'll get rid of another problematic mage sooner. You have been quite lucky to live for now, Makarov-san. But remember, I will deal punishment to Fairytail.." Jose said as his image disappeared leaving Makarov shocked out of fear.

Once Natsu's magic had been drained, the elemental kicked him through the walls and sent him down below. As soon as that was done, he quickly disappeared to avoid Makarov's wrath.

"NATSU!" Erza's shriek could be heard throughout the place.

-Later, back at Fairytail's Basement-

The usual excitement among the rambunctious Fairytail wizards seemed like a myth. Everyone was sitting at the tables in deathly silence.

Erza was in the showers under the warm running water. Her head was pressed against the wall; lost in thought. What had happened after their assault on phantom stuck on her mind.

-Flashback-

_"Natsuu!" Erza wailed as she hugged Natsu's head which was now a sickly green._

_It took a moment for Makarov to understand the situation as a reality and issued a command._

_"FAIRYTAIL! RETREAT!" Everyone just stared at him in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! I SAID RETREAT!"_

_They all hurriedly ran out; headed straight back to their destroyed guild. Erza was not to far behind them as she carried Natsu over her shoulder; dried up tears over her face._

_"Erza, give him to me, I'll take him to Porulusica! She's the best chance we have right now to help him!" Master Makarov said as he grew in size from his magic and placed his enlarged hand near knew Natsu needed the best help they could get, but she didn't want to be separated from him._

_Seeing her hesitation, Makarov quickly soothed her. "I know how you feel, my dear. But I promise you that he will come back to us fully healed. Please, allow me to take him." The knight reluctantly agreed and handed him over and prepared to run off before he stopped her. "Erza, you should hone your skills and prepare for our battle with Phantom. This war is not over yet; it has merely just begun. We shall make them pay for what they have done to our loved ones." He finished with a dark tone and ran in his giant form._

-Flashback end-

'I promise you Natsu, we'll defeat Phantom Lord. We'll make you proud!' Erza thought as a determined expression was shown on her face. 'Just come back to me Natsu, please... I love you..'

Just then the entire building shook and shook again as if an earthquake kept repeating itself.

"YOU GUYS. WE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" Gray shouted to all from the gates doors.

Everyone, along with Erza whom was wrapped in a towel, scurried outside and watched in horror as a building seemed to be walking through the water. A banner in front of the entrance of the building was quickly recognized.

"IT'S PHANTOM LORD!"

"NO WAY! HOW IS THEIR GUILD WALKING!?"

"Fairytail... I told you I would have vengeance against you." Jose said through a loudspeaker. "Give up! After all, we have your newest member in our clutches.." They could then hear Lucy's grunts as she struggled against her shackles.

"Lucy! You bastards! Give her back!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy... she was with Levy and the others! They must of kidnapped her from right under our noses!" Erza seethed angrily.

"JOSE! I will not let you take any more children of mine! Come out and fight!" Makarov hollered.

"I would love to Makarov-san, but time is short. However..." Jose eerily spoke as a gigantic cannon appeared out of the building. "...I shall destroy you all with this! My Jupiter Cannon!"

The guild of Fairytail stood in horror while Jupiter was quickly charging up and ready to fire. They knew that even if they ran, they could not escape the blast from the cannon.

"Fire the Jupiter Cannon!" Jose's voice could be heard and the cannon shot it's powerful beam; destroying all before it.

However, before it reached Fairytail, Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor.

"Everyone! Quickly! Get behind me!" She ordered.

"Are you crazy?! No matter how much insane defensive power that armor gives you, you won't be able to stop it!" Macao told her.

"That doesn't matter... it's what Natsu would of done..." She declared with her face shadowed.

At the mere mention of their guild's ace (yes ace), they took cover in case they were able to survive.

When the Jupiter Cannon shot it's beam, Erza closed her shields; causing a large magic circle along with a barrier, to appear. The beam collided with her shield and appeared evenly matched. Then, after what appeared as an eternity, the beam died down.

Everyone was so happy at the thought that Erza was able to stop it. But then Erza collapsed as she requipped back to her normal heart kreuz armor.

"Erza!"

"Are you alright!?"

"Someone take her to the medical room!"

A short while later, Erza could be found resting on a bed in the medical room being watched over by Cana and Mirajane.

"I'm impressed that she was able to stop it... but that was only the first." Jose said to them. At this everyone's eyes widened. "Cower in fear for the next fifteen minutes as Jupiter recharges!"

"What!?"

"They're gonna shoot that thing again?!"

"Don't worry we'll go and destroy that cannon!" A certain ice mage spoke up.

Everyone looked over at the small team that consisted of Gray, Elfman and Cana.

"Cana?! I thought you were taking care of Erza!" Wakaba shockingly asked.

"I was but Mirajane told me she could handle it." Cana responded.

"Alright you guys! Let's do this for Natsu, Erza, and Fairytail!" Gray yelled out loud as the three of them gave the friendship symbol of Fairytail.

A/N: And thats the end of that one. By the time this is up I should have a couple other chapters ready. Again sorry for not updating quickly but I had no service to post this chapter. I would of gotten it back but couldn't because of damn poverty, and you know how that is. Well R&R!

A/N 2: Just to sate your curiosity as to why Mira hasn't joined in the fight: You'll see her soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was going to add more to this chapter but since I'm busy all week every week with my job, and reviews demanding for more, I decided to update as it is. Just to let you all know now: I will only follow the manga's storyline up to a certain point (which we'll arrive at later chapters) then go off into a whole new, completely original, story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Our savior has arrived!<p>

"I wonder how durable that cannon is... Gray! Try hitting it!" Cana yelled over to him.

"You got it! Aisu Meiku: Lansu!" The ice mage's attack reached the Jupiter Cannon and made a large cloud of dust. After the obscuring dust went away, the cannon came into view and it had appeared to had done nothing.

"Damn, that metal plating must be made of the hardest steel. Looks like I'll have to take it out from the inside!" She said with determination and ran off towards Phantom Lord's guild.

"Come on! Let's go help he- what the hell is that?!" Macao shouted as Ghost like figures floated towards them.

"Are those g-ghosts?!" Someone shouted.

While the rest of the guild was trying to assess the situation, Cana managed to get inside the cannon with the help of Gray's magic. (Don't ask me how)

When she entered, she was greeted by the sight of an enormous lacrima that seemed to be close to being fully charged.

"So this must be it. This is what is supplying the cannon with power. Now I just have to take this thing out and Fairytail will be out of danger." Cana Implored.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." And eerie voice spoke as a shadow moved from behind the lacrima. The shadow's owner was a young man in his early twenties dressed in a bright red coat that had flame markings.

"Who the hell are you?!" The card mage asked.

"My name is Totomaru, I'm part of the element four, I govern over fire and control it to my will." Totomaru explained.

"Looks like I'll have to fight to succeed."

-With Natsu-

_'Where am I? What is this place?' Natsu asked himself as he found himself in a town that was currently on fire with huge dust clouds. He could hear the cries of women and children in fear. Others were calling out for help. Just what was going on?_

_Then he heard a loud roar that destroyed a very large area of buildings and placed those near into flames. _

_The entire place trembled as if an earthquake was occurring, but Natsu could tell that the source of all this chaos was coming closer. _

_He was able to see the figure of a giant monster behind all the debris smoke. When the creature's head came out, Natsu froze on the spot. _

_It was a dragon._

_'D-dragon?' Natsu wondered. The dragon was very different from any he has ever seen. It looked far more frightening than Acnologia. This dragon had pure black glowing eyes, while the rest of it's body shone brightly in multi colored scales. From a certain viewpoint the Dragon would look heavenly, but one look at those eyes and it's as if you are looking at a demonized angel. A fallen Angel, corrupted by evil desires._

_It roared fiercely, something about its roar was off. It sounded as if it was in agony, it was in pain. Then, everything went white._

_-_Porylusica's home-

Natsu's eyes quickly opened and he sat up. He was breathing hard, he was unbelievably sweating. He took quick notice of the bed he was on and of his surroundings. This was where Porylusica resided. The front door creaked open and in came the owner herself.

"You're awake." The woman stoically stated.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Were his questions.

"You don't remember? I was told you were hit by the spell Airspace Zero. It's a technique in which the target's magic power is drained completely, resulting in death."

"Oh, yea I remember. I guess they brought me here so that I could get healed. Wait, how are all of my friends?! Are they alright?"

"Unfortunately for you, they are not. After you collapsed Fairytail retreated back to their guild. Shortly after, they were struck by that Phantom Lord guild. Honestly, you Humans always cause trouble and pain for each other." She inferred.

'So they're still fighting. It's the same as before, Erza must have tried to protect the guild from that Jupiter Cannon. Erza... please be alright.' Natsu thought to himself. "Well thanks for healing me, but I need to go. My guild needs me, and I'm not going to let them down."

'I won't let them down ever again.' He recalled the bloody image of his dead comrades. 'This time I'll do everything possible to keep you guys alive, I promise.'

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you may be the ace of your guild but I highly doubt you'll be able to defeat Phantom's Master. He is a wizard saint after all." Porylusica told him.

"Heh, like I give a damn about that. I'll kick his ass around the world for hurting my family! Just you wait." He said then got up and left without another word. 'None of you have seen the full extent of my power. Back when I fought Gildarts to see who was the strongest in Fairytail, two years after I joined, I had to hold back most of my magic. Since I still have my second origin released, I'm sure I have way more than enough power to defeat that goddamn Jose.'

"Sigh, well I better hurry, Master must be ready to fight Jose. He could use Fairy Law, but I should go anyways in case something in this part of history changes." And with that he took off running at full speed towards the battle area.

-Inside Phantom Lord's Guild hall-

"Erza step back!" Makarov yelled to her. "I'll take care of this."

"Master..." She said losing her words.

Fairytail has been at battle for a while against their rival guild. After Cana's successful destruction of the Jupiter Cannon, the guild hall showed its true form in shape of a robot. Phantom planned to cast the forbidden spell Abyss Break to destroy the entire population of Fairytail. However, Gray Elfman and Cana managed to defeat the rest of the Element Four, since they found out that the four was linked to the robot's power source. After each successful defeat there was only one person left to confront: Jose the master of Phantom Lord and a wizard saint.

The three managed to hold their own against Jose, but he was simply too strong for them. Just when Jose was about to attack them with his _**Dead Wave**__,_ Erza shielded them with her Adamantine Armor once more. She was looking extremely tired, she obviously hasn't fully recovered yet.

"I said stand back Erza, that goes for the rest of you." Makarov ordered them and they reluctantly moved away to a safe distance where they could watch.

"Hahaha, finally things are starting to get interesting!"Jose said. "How long has it been Makarov, since our last fight?"

"It's been too long Jose. But now you must pay for what you have done to my children!" Master yelled as he started to charge up magical power between his hands.' _I can sense it, how strong he is, he outmatches me by far. But if I plan to win I'll have to use _**that**_. Truly, having such power at his age_ _is impressive, it's a shame he doesn't lead this generation to a greater future.'_

"If you think you can defeat me by using the legendary spell: **Fairy Law**, then you are gravely mistaken..."

Makarov's eyes widened in shock. How did he know that's what he was planning? Jose shot a **Dead Wave **at Makarov causing him to crash into the stone walls of the guild and losing his concentration.

"I know of that spell's reputation. It can defeat all that the caster believes is the enemy, isn't that correct?" Jose asked as he charged up an orb of dark magical energy and aimed it Makarov whom was trying to stand up. "Well, there's a great difference between our powers, so now is the end for you."

As soon as the magic ball was fully charged, Jose fired it at Makarov and caused a giant explosion, shrouding the results from view.

"Master!" Erza shouted in fear, but her eyes caught swift movement in front of her. Her eyes widened as she found what it was. It was Natsu, with the master passed out on his shoulder.

Natsu quickly placed down the master in front of Erza and faced Jose. She only had a brief second, but she could see the expression on his face. He had the expression of deep hatred.

"You must be Salamander, Fairytail's ace. The guild's very own Dragonslayer." Jose said.

"Shut up. You'll pay for what you've done to my family and friends." He said as he ignited his fists.

"Hahahaha! Do you really think YOU could defeat me?! You may be the ace of your pipsqueak guild, but do you think you are a match for me if your puny master couldn't even handle it?!"

Jose fired a ghost shaped purple beam at him but was easily dodged.

"Between you and me, I'm not as strong as you think I am." Natsu vaguely said.

"Hmm? What are you going on about you brat?"

Instead of answering, Natsu released more of his magical power; completely surprising everyone around him. He didn't release all of it however, he didn't want anyone to witness his true power to lower suspicion. Yet, it still overpowered the Phantom Lord's Master.

"This power...HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER?!" Jose really was steaming now.

"That's not all, I did tell you that I would make you pay, didn't I?" Natsu said with a ferocious look in his eyes. Everyone looked up when they heard thunder.

_**MODO: RAIEN RYU!**_

A flash, that's all they saw in one second. They had to cover their eyes through fear of becoming blind. When all of them opened their eyes, there he was. Surrounded by fire and lightning fused together.

_'Is that really Natsu? Has he always had this kind of power?' Erza thought with wide eyes._

_'What unbelievable magic power! Is that the power of two dragon slayers fused together?! How much do we really know Natsu?'_ Makarov thought in astonishment.

"You... JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jose roared.

"I... am Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Dragonslayer." He eerily said. Natsu began inhaling a ton of air.

_**Raien Ryu no... HOKO! **_(Done the same way like during the Tenro Arc)

A spiraling column of flames and lightning shot towards Jose in the blink of an eye. Natsu's roar caused the entire Phantom guild to collapse and disintegrate.

There he lay, on the brink of death, unconscious. Jose had been easily beat, easily overpowered.

* * *

><p>AN: Again sorry for being super busy and not updating. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make time to make things longer. Next update: Bonds of a Dragon and a Demon.


	10. Chapter 10: Ancient Folklore

A/N: I make no excuses for my extreme lateness other than I work all week and I had a phone problem (all my data got erased somehow so I had to start over). As I'm sure you all have noticed, this story's name and summary has changed, since I realized that my plot for this story had nothing to do with the title. This Fic's pairing has also changed, sorry PURE NaZa lovers but I'm not like that. Besides, IMMA REACH 100 CHAPTERS ONE DAY! ... Okay that'll probably not happen, but I'm making it my goal to reach 50+ chapters! Here's the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Ancient Folklore<p>

-Somewhere-

BLACK.

DARKNESS.

"Do not force me to say it again! Hand us that child!" A manly voice spoke.

"No! I refuse to give my own flesh and blood to you people!" This time a woman, whom was quivering in fear.

"Mom! What's going on?" A young frightened voice asked.

" Stay back -!" The name could not be heard. "Go! Get away from here!"

"GIVE IT TO US! THAT CHILD IS A - TO THIS WORLD! MOVE OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU FOR SIDING WITH ITS KIND! WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT THING TO LIVE!" The sound of a blade being unsheathed could be heard.

"Mom!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! RU- guh..." Liquid splattering onto the floor.

"MOM, NO!" Cried the child.

A thud.

...

Silence.

...

"Now come with us quickly and quietly. We must start the ceremony to properly dispose of you."

...

An evil feeling in the air. The bloodlust. The intense desire to kill.

...

A powerful yell similar to that of a giant beast. Followed by intense screams of pain and horror.

...

The howls of burning winds.

...

Total Chaos.

...

...

"Nat-"

...

"-stu."

Who's calling?

...

"NATSU!" It was Erza!

-In Porylusica's Home-

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" Erza yelled worriedly while she shook him.

"Natsu..." She said happily as he began to open his eyes.

"E-Erza? W-where am I, what happened? Ohh my head." He groaned as he held his head in pain. His vision was quite groggy so for the moment all he could see are blurs.

"You're in Porylusica's home. After you defeated Jose you fell unconscious so we brought you back here so you could recover." Makarov spoke as he entered the place.

"Oh so that's why I'm here. Let me guess, it's been like 3 days right?" Natsu asked.

The master's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Actually it's been about 4 days, but how'd you guess?

"It's happened before, everytime I use that power I end up getting knocked out. Since it uses up all the magic I have to offer."

"Speaking of which, you've got some explaining to do. Where did you get that kind of power? I thought you said you were only a fire dragon slayer."

"Hehe, well I'm not gonna lie to you: I was given my lightning by a lightning Dragonslayer." Natsu informed them.

"A lightning Dragonslayer?! That would make sense."

"Yea, we were once fighting the master of a dark guild, we were nowhere near his level of power so he lent me his magic and I was able to fuse both elements."

"A dark guild? When did that ever happened? The only dark guild we've fought entirely against was Eisenwald." Erza asked.

"Well, it was way before I joined." Natsu wasn't lying to them, but he wasn't telling the entire truth to them either.

He couldn't just say it happened in the future, he didn't want to risk any more changes that could cause unwanted deaths. Natsu never wants that to happen again, he promised himself that he would never let anybody he cared about die. If someone was gonna die, it'd be through age, that would be a life well-lived. Besides, he wanted to make sure that he could again meet some friends he hasn't met yet...

"Well in any case, I'm glad you're alright now. You gave us all a scare." Erza spoke softly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to frighten you all." Natsu apologized while scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "I think I've been here long enough." He got up from the bed he was resting on and stood up.

As soon as he stood up his mind remembered a scene of halved bodies littering the ground. He quivered and fell to the floor as he held his head in pain.

"Natsu!" Erza quickly ran to his side and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright my boy?" The master asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine, but my head really hurts."

"Perhaps you should rest more until you feel better."

"Yea, I got it."

As soon as Makarov left the place, Natsu quickly fell asleep much to Erza's disappointment.

Before she tried to wake him up from whatever dream he was having earlier, Erza could hear him whisper in his sleep: "Mom, Mom."

Erza was confused, according to Natsu, he didn't have a mother, not that he knows of anyways. Was there something he wasn't telling her?

Casting aside her thoughts for later, she looked back at the sleeping Natsu. Erza thought that he looked so cute while asleep, she couldn't help but give off a lovingly smile. Natsu, he meant everything to her, the first immense joy she's ever felt, since THAT day, was from him...

-Fairytail guild-

Everyone was now chatting amongst themselves while they were on break. The master had decided to rebuild the guild, bigger and better than before since the Guild was destroyed during the guild war. Currently, the have about two days left of building to go.

With a loud bang, Natsu kicked open the newly made doors.

"I'm Back!" He roared at the top of his lungs while Erza shook her head in amusement.

"NATSU'S BACK!" A random group of members yelled.

"Whoa what's going on?"Natsu asked surprised when he was surrounded by almost everyone.

"Natsu are you ok?" A girl he didn't know really well asked.

"We can't believe you took down Jose!" Macao and Wakaba commented.

"We knew you were crazy strong, but we didn't think you were THAT strong!"

"Okay okay stop praising me or it'll go to my head." Natsu was laughing.

After the whole commotion settled down Natsu decided to sit down with the rest of his team. Even though he had been resting for five days, his body was really sore and he had no idea why.

"Natsuuu! I knew you were so cooool!" Happy shouted.

"Hehe thanks little buddy."

"Aye!"

GRUMBLE.

Natsu's stomach rumbled.

"Hahahahaha!" Those that heard it uproared in laughter as Natsu was scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Oops looks like I'm really hungry. Makes sense since I've been out for several days." He said smiling."Hey Lisanna can I get the usual please!"

"Of course!" The short-silver-haired mage said with a slight blush. Things have been going on like normal without Lisanna's disappearance, and Natsu couldn't be any happier. He didn't want Elfman and Mirajane to go through that pain again. Speaking of which...

The guild hall's doors slowly opened as a shiver went up everybody's spine. In came Fairy Tail's Demon.

(A/N: I've made a mistake yet again: In chapter 8 I stated that Mira took care of Erza, forget I ever said that. Pretend Laki was the one who did)

"Where's Natsu?" She asked. Even though Natsu clearly overpowered Mira, she was still a scary person. Natsu would never admit it because of his hidden relationship with Erza, but even in her old demon ways, Mirajane was still incredibly beautiful.

"E-eh, I'm right here." He said shakily.

The demon gave him devious smirk. "Do you mind coming with me? I have something important news to tell you."

"Uh, yeah sure I guess."

Erza made a face of pure jealousy and rage as the two left. Oh how badly she wanted to knock Mirajane out into a coma for going ALONE with HER Natsu.

"Erza are you alright?" Lucy cautiously asked her, wary of any attacks the Scarlet Knight might unleash at her.

Completely caught by surprise, Erza turned to her. "N-n-no! Nothing's wrong Lucy! Hehehehe! Uh I gotta go!" She quickly walked out of the guild leaving a confused Lucy behind.

'What was that about?'

-Deep in the forest of Magnolia-

"So what did you need me for Mira?" Natsu posed the question that he has been wondering for some time now.

Mira faced him and looked into his eyes retaining their calmness but had a hint of nervousness.

"Well, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind since we were kids." She fidgeted.

"Oh, well alright, I'm listening." He told her, curious about what she wanted to say.

Mira took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I like you."

"I like you too Mira." He said with a smile.

"No I mean I really like like you...you know, I mean I want to know how it would be like to be your girlfriend." Now she was blushing a scarlet blush.

"Oh. I really like you too Mira, but there's just one small problem." He said holding his index finger, pointing up.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you see-" He began.

"He already has a girlfriend." Erza said appearing between trees.

"E-Erza?!" Natsu was caught off guard.

"What do you mean he has one...Wait! Don't tell me YOU'RE his girlfriend! Since when and why haven't we known about it?!" Mira demanded answers.

"We've been together for about a week. As for your other question, we prefer it this way."

Both Natsu and Erza stared at Mira whom was now gazing at the ground. She seemed to be thinking something over until she smirked and a mischievous glint came to her eyes.

"Hey Natsu let me ask you a question." Said person nodded. "Has the Tincan taken you to her bed yet?"

Erza made a furious blush as she knew what she implied, Natsu however...gained a confused look. "No?"

"That's good. Then I propose a challenge."

"Mira, don't yo-" Erza was cut off.

"I challenge Erza over Natsu. Whoever's the better girlfriend for Natsu by the end of the week, wins."

"Y-you can't be serious! No! I Refuse to take that challenge!" Erza yelled.

"What's wrong? Are you saying you're afraid of losing him to me?" The demon provoked her.

"F-f-fine!" Ghe knight yelled.

Erza kept muttering things about how stupid she was for falling for the provocation, Mira smirking happily all the while. Natsu just looked back and forth between them and sighed. What did he do to get into this?

-Back to the guild-

After the whole challenge had been issued, the three came back to the guild never letting go of Natsu. They were given suspicious looks by the guild but left it alone. They now sat at a table along with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Hey, you guys want to learn about something awesome!" Levy said as she suddenly dashed to the table with a large book.

Seeing a small nod from all of them, Levy dropped the book on the table and sat down. "Ok seeing as how Natsu's a Dragonslayer I thought he'd be interested in this." She flipped to a certain page.

"Ok... There was a legend of a mythical dragon long ago.." All their eyes widened. "It was the most devastating and monstrous Dragon the world possibly has ever seen. It appeared out of nowhere and destroyed cities and killed thousands as well as ate them." Now facing up towards them she asked a question. "Do you guys know about Acnologia?" They nodded but Natsu had a serious look. "While they say that Acnologia's power was enough to destroy entire countries, it was said that THIS dragon, by far, outmatched him."

"What?! Seriously?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"It's only been rumored, I mean this Dragon apparently existed 400 years ago, while Acnologia appeared 300 years ago." Levy explained.

"Wait, if Dragons live a long time, then wouldn't they have eventually met?" Gray asked her.

"According to the book, no. This Dragon was around for about a month, before it mysteriously disappeared." They all made a noise in amazement. Natsu just stared seriously. Something about this story irked him to no end.

"But that's not what makes it a legend. It has been witnessed that this particular Dragon uses IT." Levy told them with surprise in her own voice. She had read this already, yes, but she still couldn't get over this one fact.

"It?" Erza asked.

"Yea...the ONE Magic." She said looking down at the book. "Thus earning the naming the One Dragon."

Everyone gasped as they let this new information sink in. Natsu, with wide eyes, felt a pang in his chest. Something was off...

Levy stood up and gave them a smile. "I gotta go, but wasn't that interesting? I'll see you guys later, ok?" She left. The group was left in silence.

"...Well that was a hell of a history lesson." Gray said breaking the silence.

"I just hope it doesn't somehow show up!" Lucy said slightly freaking out.

Natsu had his gaze to the table. Eyes in all seriousness.

'The One...Dragon...'

* * *

><p>AN: If you read this, REVIEW IT. I promise I'll be faster.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Well I got a couple things to say.

1. I know some of you out there hate me for making this Fic into a Love Triangle; well I say "Screw you Haters!" BUT, since I'm such a nice guy, I already got an idea for pure NaZa. I'm not posting it anytime soon because I don't want to get sidetracked from this story, but look forward to it.

2. When I checked back on previous chapters, I realized I made some really weird errors in terms of grammar. To be honest, I make these stories over phone, and you all know how it's easy to mess up on touchscreen. So just bear with the mistakes.

3. I make statements that apparently happened in the "past" without explaining how or what exactly occurred. (Such as Natsu becoming the Ace.)That's just my style of writing, I'll always explain things in later chapters, just to keep the suspense and mystery (if they're not the same thing).

4. I'm putting Bonds of a Dragon and a Demon on hiatus (if that means 'pause'), sorry. I just figured this, now NaZaMi, story makes up for it. Besides, like I said before, I don't want to get sidetracked.

Here's your story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitors<p>

-Time Skip one day after the Loke arc-

Natsu sighed as he was being pulled from both sides by the two most beautiful women in Fiore if not the world.

The three were currently in the guild hall, yelling names at the other and about who should have Natsu. It was around noon and the fact that the other guild members did not question the two rivals' actions was unsurprising. They were already told of the 'Relationship between them.'Natsu was glad it had gone well. The guild was very accepting, aside from a minor situation that had occurred.

-Yesterday around Four-

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" The entire guild yelled in shock at a Trio of mages.

"You heard me, Me and Natsu are going out." Mira stated proudly with a smirk.

"No, ME and Natsu are going out!" Erza growled at her.

"We're all going out!" Natsu said all fed up with their arguing.

Everyone just stared at them with their mouths wide open. Panic just arose.

"How did this happen!?"

"It's the end of the world!" Seriously, they were being over dramatic.

"Natsu! It's not manly to go out with a man's older sister without his permission!" A furious Elfman yelled at Natsu as he changed his arm to a beast's arm. He ran towards Natsu, preparing to strike him but was stopped by Mirajane's hand.

Elfman's resolve to beat up Natsu came to an instant stop. Mirajane just gave him the most deadliest glare she could ever pull. "Touch him, and I'll make sure you'll never be able to say anything about being a man ever again. Understand me?" She threatened as Elfman looked like he was about to cry.

"H-hai N-nee-san!" He shouted in fear.

"Well done Mirajane, I couldn't have said it any better myself." Erza said hand-in-hand with Natsu.

Mira smirked. "Anything to protect MY man." She went up to Natsu and gave him a quick peck on the lips, resulting in his light blush.

"Lucky bastard! He got the two most beautiful women in the guild!" Macao and Wakaba cried anime style.

"Mira-nee... I didn't know you..." Lisanna quietly said as she looked both shocked and possibly heartbroken.

While she hated to steal Natsu from under her, Mira knew it was Lisanna's own fault for not making any moves, but she felt quite offended.

"You what? You can't believe I actually liked him? I'm quite offended to think that you thought that I couldn't be like any other girl." Mira said a little hurt and everyone winced as they realized how they've always thought about her.

After apologizing to her older sister, Lisanna wished her a happy relationship. She then forced Natsu to promise her that he will protect Mirajane, he determinedly agreed of course.

-Back to the present-

"Back off Tin-can! He's mine!" An angry Mira roared.

"No he's mine! Plus I already had him before you so hah!" Erza countered.

"First isn't always best! And in this case, I'm a lot stronger than you, therefore I'm better!" She declared proudly.

"You're not stronger than me! You're no where near my level!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!" They growled at each other with their heads butted against the other.

"Come on, stop fighting you two. Let's go relax in the forest or something." Natsu insisted.

Their fighting stopped and they nodded towards him. Taking their hands and finger locking with his own, Natsu led them both out of the guild heading towards the nearby forest.

"Man, I can't believe it, but I envy Natsu right now." Macao stated as he watched the three leave whom had happy smiles on their faces.

"Yeah I hear ya!" Wakaba laughed.

"I'm glad, our Natsu is growing up." Makarov said as he downed another mug of beer.

-In the forest-

"The air feels nice out here huh?" Asked Natsu.

"Yea." Both Erza and Mira responded. It was times like these that the two rivals would not quarrel. They simply enjoyed the peace and warmth that would surround them. Mainly because Natsu radiated this warmth.

"Let's lay down for a bit okay?" Erza said softly. Not waiting for an answer, she gently pulled down Natsu onto the grassy ground with Mira doing the same.

"The sky looks so lovely with you at my side Natsu." Mira amazingly said. Ever since the three had started their new relationship, Mira had started growing soft for Natsu. It reminded him of the Mira in the future of the original timeline, but he knew, he knew that same Mira was inside her somewhere.

Erza and Mirajane cuddled into Natsu as he wrapped his arms under and then around them tight. Nothing could ruin this moment...

-An hour later-

The love trio returned to guild sharing a loving smile.

"Natsu!" Yelled a familiar voice. They all looked ahead to see Lisanna in front of the gates waving at them.

"Lisanna? What is it?" Mirajane asked confused.

"There are some weird people here, and they said they were looking for you!" She said hurriedly.

"Weird people? Weird how?" Natsu asked.

"Well after you guys left, two cloaked people showed up. When we demanded that they reveal themselves, they simply denied us and said that they would only remove their cloaks if they met with you."

"That's really weird. I wonder what they want with me?"

"Let's go in and find out." Erza told them, they nodded in seriousness and headed in.

Natsu was the first to ask. "I heard there were some people who wanted to see me."

Lisanna pointed towards two hooded figures atop the stools at the bar. One on the left was a lot shorter than the other and seemed to be nervous. The other was a lot bigger and broader. (What does this mean again? I'm too lazy to look it up). They were staring him with emotionless shadowed eyes. Natsu quickly took notice of red eyes that were hidden beneath shadows that their hoods provided.

He sniffed the air quickly, he stood their shocked as he realized who these smells belonged. It can't be them. Did they somehow remember?

"You two..." Natsu didn't finish he sentence.

"Hello Salamander." An all too cool voice spoke.

"Hey Natsu-san." Said a much more childish and feminine voice.

As they lowered back their hoods, the entire guild were shocked to see the faces of the two mysterious figures. The smaller one, was a young girl no more than 13 years old. She had long blue hair and had a very friendly expression. The larger one had long wild black hair and many metal piercings on his face where his eyebrows should have been and at the sides of his nose, even some on his chin.

"Aah! It's black steel Gajeel!" A member yelled abruptly.

"He's responsible for damaging the guild and hurting Jet, Droy and Levy!"

"You mean Gajeel Redfox?! How could we just let him in here?!"

"And who's the girl with him?!"

"Everyone silence!" Erza commanded at the top of her voice, snapping Natsu from his shocked state.

"HAI!" They all yelled in unison.

"Uh um, I'm Wendy Marvel." Wendy responded shyly, she knew them well of course, but it all felt like the first time she joined when she realized they were in the past again.

Looking back at Gajeel, Erza made a serious expression. "Why are you here?" Something about Wendy made Erza almost trust her, so she didn't pay much attention to her.

"Calm yourself down Titania. We only want to speak to Salamander privately. We're not here to cause trouble." Gajeel answered.

"And what makes you think we'll just-!" Mira started.

"It's okay you guys. Really, I promise. I'll go talk with them and I'll come right back, that's all." Natsu assured them with a carefree smile.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah don't worry." He looked back at Wendy and Gajeel. "We go a long way back."

The three dragonslayers left the guild hall. The rest of the guild watched Gajeel as they were unsure if they could trust him or not.

Once they were at a considerable distance away from Fairy Tail, the trio looked at each other in silence.

"So uh, do you guys remember?"

Wendy giggled a little bit before responding. "Of course we do Natsu-san. We wouldn't be here right now if we didn't."

"Yeah I guess so, but hold on. If you remember, how come you're showing up now and not years ago?" Natsu poised the question that was in his mind.

"Well I figured I would let time pass like it happened before, since I thought it was only me who remembered." Gajeel explained. "But then something happened that never occurred before."

"What happened? What was it?"

"That's why we're here." Wendy began. "I too had the same thing happen to me. Gajeel looked all over for me a few days ago. When he found me, he asked me if the same thing happened to me. Once I confirmed it, Gajeel suspected it had something to do with dragonslayers, so we decided to alter history a little bit and ask you. On our way back we found a younger version of Sting. We asked him about it and he only said we were crazy and told us to leave him alone." Gajeel scoffed at that, he was still pretty annoyed with Sting's incredibly rude response.

"Well don't keep me in suspense! What is IT?!" Natsu said almost freaking out.

"Salamander, did you have a weird dream or vision before Phantom attacked with the robot giant?" Gajeel asked seriously.

"Weird dream? Yeah I did, it almost seemed familiar. I heard screaming and a city was on fire. Then I saw this really freaky dragon, and then my dream ended." Natsu recalled that horrible dream.

"So you had it too." Wendy said sullenly. "When I asked Gajeel when he had that vision, he told me it was a several days ago, the same time you and I had it."

Natsu was shocked at what he was hearing, they had the same scary dream as him. What did this all mean?

"Wait, did you also hear those weird voices? After I defeated Jose in my Thunder-Flame Dragon mode, I fell unconscious like every other time I use it." Natsu told them of what he heard during his recovery, surprising the two other slayers.

"What? We didn't hear any of that. The vision's all we saw Natsu." Wendy said worriedly.

"This is all really weird. Nothing like this has ever happened before." Natsu said thinking about it before he clutched his head. "Aagh! It hurts just thinking about it!"

"Salamander, considering how the three of us still have our high magic powers as in the future, do you know why we do?" Gajeel said curiously.

"Well we were fighting with Zeref and many of you died-" He was painfully recalling the vision of his dead comrades. "-against Zeref. In the end it was only me and Erza. He...killed her and before he was about to kill me, Ultear showed up and told me I could get a lot stronger if she reversed time and let only me remember."

"Only you? That's obviously not what happened. Well with that aside, tell me. What's up with you, Mirajane and Titania? I noticed how close they were to you. And that demon, she seems different from what I remember." Gajeel asked.

"Oh, heheh, well you see, things have gone differently than they should have. About a week ago or so, me and Erza started 'Going out' ,as she calls it, in secret. Since a couple days ago, Mira asked me out not knowing about us. Long story short she challenged Erza on who would be the better girlfriend or whatever. As for Mira, I stopped something from happening that completely changed her." Natsu told them sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, you do like getting into bad situations don't you salamander?" Gajeel smirked as Natsu sheepishly grinned.

"Well what now?" Natsu asked them.

"Well we were hoping to join the guild a lot sooner than normal." Wendy said shyly.

"Why not? Heck we're already screwing up time so who cares?" He said laughing. "Come on let's go!"

"Hai!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Yeah." Said Gajeel.

It was obvious only they had the strange occurings, but they knew they would help each other figure this whole thing out. However, none of them could shake the feeling that something dangerous was coming, (not as in they're being watched, but as in the future) but they believed they would pull through.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds Deepened

A/N: Alright, I gotta start writing more K's of words in each chapter. So I'll try my best to write as much as I can. What will happen next will probably be the last of the known Cannon arcs as we know it, maybe and hopefully. Here's your chapter...

P.S.: I don't remember much about the upcoming arc except the ending, of course, so I'll just make my own stuff up as I go on. AND REMEMBER, if you don't like the darkness presented in this story, well, I warned you all in the summary!...right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Bonds Deepened<p>

Silence. So quiet even a string of thread could be heard; it was awkward until...

"YOU'RE WHAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Natsu stood there, in the guild, scratching the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment.

After the three Dragonslayers had their talk in the forest, they returned to Fairy Tail so that Gajeel and Wendy could become official members. To say that the guild was shocked or surprised was an understatement. HIM, the Infamous and cruel Gajeel Redfox, JOIN FAIRY TAIL?! HAS THE WORLD FALLEN INTO CHAOS?!

"How could we possibly let that Black Steel Jerk into our Guild?! I don't mind having the girl join us, she looks like a great person to be around, but him?! I can't forgive him for what he has done to us!" Jet yelled in opposition to letting him join.

"It's okay, really, I don't hold any grudges." Levy timidly said.

Instead of yelling at Jet about how he doesn't care, Gajeel gave him a serious expression. Jet started to tense up the longer Gajeel stared, it was as if the black haired man was staring into his soul.

"I'm sorry." That completely caught everyone off guard.

"W-wha-?" He said unable to comprehend Gajeel's words.

"I'm sorry for hurting the three of you. It was nothing personal, I was merely doing my job. Again I'm sorry." Black Steel stated his truthful apology. No one could believe it aside from Natsu and Wendy.

"U-uh, well-" Droy began until Levy interrupted him.

"You don't have to apologize Gajeel. You were working for Phantom Lord after I believe in your words and I trust that you aren't lying. So we'd be glad to have you here at Fairy Tail!" The bookworm said with a kind smile receiving one back from Gajeel.

"Well now that that's settled, let's party to celebrate the joining of our newest members!" Makarov declared raising a mug of beer into the air.

"YEAAAH!" Everyone cheered.

Erza was about to contradict the idea like always, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from acting on it. She looked back at the owner and saw Natsu looking at her with a small smile. She nodded in understanding, the guild deserved this party to blow off some steam and relax.

(A/N: I completely forgot about Happy and Carla, I'll bring em in.)

"Is this place always this insane?" Carla asked with an annoyed expression from watching the guild have an all out brawl.

"Don't worry Carla, I'm sure they're really cool people." Wendy said with a smile.

"If you say so." Carla huffed.

"Natsu, she's really pretty." Happy whispered in Natsu's ear referring to the white exceed.

"Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" Natsu proposed.

"But she's too pretty, I might die if I get close to her."

"I highly doubt that." He sweat dropped. "Just go over to her."

"Aye." Happy timidly flew over to Carla and asked if she wanted a fish, to which she accepted. Natsu smiled softly at the scene in front of him. It reminded him of the now gone future.

"Natsuuu.." A voice purred in his left ear. Looking back he saw Erza giving him an odd expression he's never seen before.

"You want to go back to your home?" She asked while pushing herself onto his arm.

"W-why?" He said slightly frightened.

"I just want to spend some time with you that's all." She purred and started to lead him outside. "Come on."

"Hold it. Where do you think you're going Red?" Mira was holding onto Natsu's other arm preventing him from leaving. She apparently heard EVERYTHING.

Erza scowled. "To OUR house for some private time of course. I have been with him longer than you were."

Mira returned it with a glare and Natsu felt like running away. Both women were gripping his arms hard.

"How about you both come? There's nothing wrong with that right?"

Mira and Erza looked at each other. Their eyes seemed to be discussing something before turning back towards Natsu. They nodded at said person and both women practically dragged him out.

When they arrived at Natsu's shack, they immediately entered and were greeted with the cleanliness of his house. Ever since Natsu had begun dating Erza, he realized that she would one day visit his home, his very, very, mess of a home. Much to his displeasure, he cleaned the entire house and made some renovations much to the surprise of Happy.

Pushing aside the thoughts, both women asked him where his bedroom was to which he replied, "Down the hall, last door." They walked towards said room but before they did, Mira locked the door to the house. Absolutely no disturbances were wanted.

The love trio arrived at Natsu's room, it looked like a place for **a **Natsu. The room was pretty big, the walls were a fiery red, obviously because of his love for flames. His bed was made of a dark oak and sheets were black. You could notice at the end of the room was a really high hammock; it was obviously Happy's resting place.

(A/N: You know what's coming next, Mature Content. I warned you.)

Erza slowly pushed her dragonslayer of a boyfriend down onto his own bed, all the while giving him a sultry smile. She had requipped her armor off, leaving her in her usual white top and blue skirt. Her smile was instantly turned into a scowl when Mirajane straddled him and kissed him. Anger swelled up within her as she watched the white haired girl take control of the situation.

Natsu had absolutely no idea about what was going on. There he was, on the bed, while Mira sat on his stomach and assaulted his mouth like no tomorrow. He slightly jumped when he felt Erza's soft hands on his trademark sweatpants (or whatever they are) and tugged them down.

"Mm-za!" Natsu muffled out as Mirajane kept kissing him, lost in her own world. Erza ignored him and pulled down his pants along with the boxers he wore underneath. He writhed under the two women and begun letting his instincts take over his mind.

He moved his right arm over Mirajane and pulled her a little to increase the tension between them. As a response, the white haired girl moaned in appreciation and moved his left hand towards her breast.

Not wanting to lose to Mirajane's advances Erza moved her attention towards Natsu's manhood. She blushed as she watched it twitch at full height: 8 in. at the least. She slowly took hold of his member and moved her hand up and down at moderate speed. The red head obviously knew the knowledge thanks to her smutty novels.

The requip mage felt happy when she heard Natsu groaning and moved his member through her grasp faster. Gaining courage, she lightly flicked her tongue over the head of his manhood on the visible slit of an opening. She smiled as Natsu started moaning her name lightly.

Mirajane started to realize that Natsu wasn't moaning from her kissing. Turning around, she hated the sight she was met with; Erza was sucking Natsu off. Standing up, Fairy Tail's demon stripped off her usual short shorts and tight revealing top. She was left with a sexy black bra and matching panties. Getting back onto the bed, she hovered her backside over Natsu's face and met eyes with Erza. Said person quickly requipped her blouse and skirt off revealing her black and crimson red bra and panties.

Both women competed against the other in licking Natsu's shaft. Any attempt to moan died down his throat as Natsu gave his attention to Mira's plump backside. He stared at the ever growing wet spot on her panties while the two girls worked to get him off.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, he gently touched the covered up interior of her butt. Mira's eyes slightly widened with this act, but made no move to stop him. Instead, she wanted him to do it to her again.

Natsu used his index finger to rub the soft spot, gaining a muffled squeal of pleasure from Mirajane. A little further down, he felt a small bud and decided to softly squeeze it.

"N-natsuuu.." She mewled in pleasure as she turned her head to face him. Her pleasured face was very appealing to Natsu.

Not wasting anymore time since his upcoming release was almost there, Natsu slid the lace of her panty to the side and was greeted with the wet, pinky sex of Mirajane. He had no idea what to do now. He noticed the leaking that her sex provided, so letting his curiosity get the best of him, again, he licked some of the juices that she was secreting including her soft wet skin.

"Ah!" Mira gasped in pleasure.

Deciding that the taste was pleasuringly sweet, he dove in for more, much to the delight of the demon. Said person contorted her face in pleasure as she moaned his name.

Erza stopped to stare at the moaning form that is Mirajane. Just watching her being licked made her panty's wet spot increase in size. Unable to resist it, she slipped her hand inside the black, crimson piece of clothing and began masturbating. Now quickly pleasuring herself and moaning, she moved to Natsu's manhood and engulfed it in her mouth; beginning to bob her head insanely fast now.

After a few minutes, the three lovers moaned in unison as they came. Mira's juices splattered over Natsu's face, Erza's inside her panties, and finally Natsu's all over the girls' faces. The two said women licked themselves clean and "mm'd" in satisfaction.

(A/N: I think this is getting way out of hand, but I need the word count...waaahhh damn you all!)

"Natsu...I think it's time you and I 'reconnect.'" Erza spoky slyly, Natsu simply nodded dumbly. Mira got off of him and allowed Erza to straddle him by the waist right above the groin. At this point, Mira was no longer in the right state of mind to make any arguments towards the red head, she just intended to watch the deflowering that was about to pass by; waiting for her own turn.

Erza pushed her mouth to meet the Dragonslayer's. She softly moaned in his mouth as she savored the feeling of their wet organs touching each other. Reluctantly, she pulled back and stared ,for what felt like an eternity, at his onyx eyes with her own soft brown set.

The knight quickly rolled the two of them around so that he was on top of her between her spread legs. Never once did she dare look away from his staring form as her hand slowly guided his erection to her sopping wet entrance. Once the head poked her labia, she halted.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked her. He didn't know about what was going on, being the dense guy he is, but the words and reactions seemed to fly out of his mouth almost naturally.

Erza nodded and told him to push through but to be gentle at the same time. He did as she asked, and in seconds his eyes widened considerably when she gasped in pain and saw red streaks of blood slide down her smooth skin.

His sense of reason came back to him and he begun to worry. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"It's fine, this happens for every woman's first time...you may move now." She said the last part after moving her hips slightly after a minute. He nodded and started moving his hips forward, letting his instincts take over once more.

Oh what an incredible amount of pleasure he felt in his lower area. Nothing he ever felt before could match this. The woman below him was contently moaning his name over and over as if in a trance.

Soft slaps could be heard throughout the room as the two went at it. The red head's legs and arms wrapped around Natsu's waist and neck and held tight; never wanting to let go and continue for eternity if it was possible. Her toes curled in pleasure as the pounding she was receiving grew in power.

"Aah..aah...Natsuuu!" She moaned loudly as the AUTHOR tried to cover up his mind from thinking about it. "H-h-harder! P-ple-ease!" Erza's voice increased in volume as she received what she asked for.

"Aah!" Erza squeaked as she was suddenly pulled up into a sitting position. Seeing as he was not planning on doing anything, she began grinding up on him quickly, with her bountiful breasts bouncing up and down while grasping the slayer's attention. Said mage placed his mouth on one of her breasts, softly sucking on the nipple, while a hand caressed the other. The receiver of such advances widened her eyes and proceeded on moaning.

After a couple more moments, the two finally reached their limits.

"Erza...nngh...I'm about to.." Natsu groaned trying to last longer.

"Mmph! Inside! Natsu cum with me!" The requipper moaned and pushed hard onto his mouth with hers. With a loud groan, the two lovers came and their fluids mixed inside of Erza. Said woman was now a panting mess. She softly fell back onto the now dirtied bed, on the side and fell asleep.

Mira who had been lusting for their coupling, came closer to him. "You did a real number on her, Natsu. Don't tell me you're done, you haven't given me my turn yet. Please don't leave me like this." The take over wizard said feigning sadness.

"Of course I won't, I promise." He said reassuringly to which she smiled. "Then come get me."

She teased him by walking towards the wall adjacent to the bed whilst shaking her hips seductively. She bent down slowly showing her shapely backside to his wide eyes, and also slowly dropped her panties to the floor along with her bra, leaving her stark naked against the wall.

Propping her hands up on the wall, she shook her butt teasingly. "Well? I'm all ready here Natsu-_kuuun_. I would only do this for you, just so you know." She added. Mira slightly gasped when she noticed Natsu right behind her in an instant, ready to begin. Mira shivered in anticipation when she saw the look in his eyes, he was trying to keep himself in control. Natsu didn't want to just grab her and start fucking her brains out.

Mira wasn't like Erza who got straight to the point. No, instead she loved to be a huge tease, something that just awoke inside of her.

"I'm going in, okay?" Such a calm soothing voice he spoke in which held unrelenting lust.

"Y-yea...nngh!" She slightly whimpered as his muscle rod snapped through her hymen somewhat carefully. Once he broke through, she sighed in relief that the pain was now gone almost instantly.

Mira looked lovingly back at him and told him that he could go on. He nodded then slowly took himself out, leaving the tip inside, and thrusted back alarmingly, resulting in a scream of the utmost pleasure.

Those screams grew in fervor as Natsu's thrusting power increased. She pressed her body, including her breasts, against the wall; her mind being clouded with pleasure.

After a while the two changed positions, having gotten tired of standing. Mirajane was now on all fours and Natsu was positioning himself behind her. Grabbing the woman's hips, he pulled her body towards him and entered her roughly.

"AAH! NATSUUU! I LOVE YOU!" Mira's voice rang out as she yelled towards the ceiling. He gave his response by leaning forward, turn her head to face him and kissed her gently.

Now parting lips, one could see them retracting their tongues. Mira moaned louder when she felt his hands groping her breasts and soon tweaked her nipples.

"N-Natsu... pull my hair! Please!" The silver haired mage requested. Natsu did as she asked and pulled her long silky hair which was still in a ponytail, forcing her to stare at the ceiling and moan.

"MMMPH! I-I'm c-c-cumming!" She yelled out loud as she clamped down on his erection and came. The way her walls smooshed his manhood was too pleasurable to handle, and so he forced all of himself in as far as it could go and unleashed his load.

Feeling the mixture of their fluids dancing around inside of her, Mirajane couldn't help but give Natsu a true happy smile. Said person pulled the platinum blonde's body back towards him and lay against the wall. She sat on his lap, her head resting on his left shoulder, and their sexes still connected. Mira was able to stay awake for a good short while, until she reluctantly fell asleep.

Natsu stroked the beauty's hair softly and a smile appeared on his face as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. He looked back at the bed where Erza was and a content smile was on her face as she dreamt.

_'All I've ever wanted, was to see the both of you happy, with whoever you were close with, because you both had already suffered so much before you joined Fairy Tail. With the tower...'_ He looked at Erza's sleeping form. _'And your village...'_ Natsu looked at the girl in his arms. _'I'm glad I can be the one who will give you true happiness. I promise you both that.'_

He was determined to make his promise come true, but he couldn't help but feel as if it would never occur. As if the world he knew was about to flip upside down and all would turn for the worse. He just hoped everything would turn out alright...

* * *

><p>AN: Tried making this one longer than usual with the small amount of time that I I apologize if my first lemon was TOO detailed. I BLAME YOU VALINNIGHT!

I'm not a female... just emotionally damaged.

- A True NaZaMi Fan


	13. The Chaos's Return (Edited)

A/N: YES! YES! YES! EVERYONE REVIEW YOUR LIKENESS TO THE RECENT MANGA CHAPTER! OUR MOST LOVABLE THEORY HAS BEEN PROVEN TRUE, SO REVIEW! Its a shame though, that now my fiction became nonfiction, since it is true now, lol. Nonetheless, I shall keep writing my own version.

(If you have no idea of what i am talking about, or think it's a spoiler, then all i have to say is that i figured that you all saw the main listed characters and figured the story out. I know i pay attention to that.)

Chapter 13: The Chaos' Return (Minor Editing due to confusions)

Eyes slowly opened. The warm rays of the sun hit his exhausted face. He felt his somewhat sticky back from all the sweat, attaching itself to the bed from the previous day's events. He sat up gently, as to not to awake the peacefully-sleeping beauties next to him; one on each side.

He looked over at them and let a smile take over his features. They seemingly glowed in satisfaction, with satisfied and happy smiles as they dreamt. Mirajane started to mumble and began to stir as her source of heat left her.

She blinked her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. She smiled like the sweet and gentle Mira of his past life when she met his eyes. Said woman wrapped her arms around him from his right and gave him a small kiss on his lips, to which he returned.

"Hey..." Her voice was so soft and gentle.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I slept well, thanks." She smiled softly at him but then it morphed into one of curiosity. "You said before we were going to go somewhere right?"

"Oh that's right. After Loke told us he was returning to the Celestial Spirit World, he said he had tickets to go to a fancy resort to give to us. Since he offered, I figured we could go and bring some of our friends."

"That's a great idea Natsu. We should head to guild then go pack up. Let's head there in the afternoon." Erza said sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Looks like you're up, and that sounds fine. " Natsu said getting up. They began getting ready and after an hour they left for the guild. When they reached the guild hall, they saw many guild members fixing the tables and chairs. It seemed that they partied hard last night, something Natsu wanted to be a part of, but he knew his girlfriends came first.

"Oh hello you guys!" Lisanna said waving from behind the bar. The three moved over to the bar and sat down. The youngest Strauss sibling told them about the crazy shenanigans that occurred in the guild during the party. Natsu wandered away in his thoughts, he was thinking about who to bring with them to the resort. Lucy was definitely coming, and he was thinking about inviting the stripper. But he also wanted Wendy and Gajeel to have some fun for "old time's" sake. Grumbling over his minor situation, he decided to ask later.

Aside from thoughts of the resort, he felt something. He felt as if something was off. Like if he was forgetting something but couldn't remember. He went over to his team's usual table.

"Lucy, Gray, you guys wanna join Erza, Mira and me to the resort?" The dragonslayer ased showing them his ticket.

"Oh I've been waiting to go there ever since Loke gave them to us! But...i don't want to intrude." The blonde looked over at the two women by the bar as she spoke.

He laughed lightly. "Oh don't worry about it! We planned this ourselves sometime ago, so don't worry about it."

Lucy nodded in understanding."Ok, I'll come!" Gray nodded his answer afterwards.

"How about you guys?" He asked Wendy and Gajeel.

"Sorry Salamander, but we're going on a trip to check something out." Gajeel responded.

"Alright, let me know if you find anything interesting." Receiving a nod, he turned back to his group. "Okay, we're heading out this afternoon!"

NaZaMiNaZaiNaZaMiNaZamiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

Later they were all together now around a table in the guild just waiting on Erza. Said mage had gone back to her place at Fairy Hills where she kept all her stuff. She has been there for almost an hour.

"Jeez, what's taking her so long!? I wanna get this show on the road!" Natsu complained.

"Calm down Natsu, you know how Erza is; always bringing too much stuff on trips. Seriously, that Ginger." Mirajane said.

"Yeah i guess." Inwardly, he was laughing at her usual habits. Truly, she never changed, and he would prefer her not to.

"You guys we have a huge problem!" Levy came running through the doorway, she seemed hurt!

"Levy what happened? Where's Erza?" He started remembering something.

"No! Levy's hurt and we couldn't protect her!" Jet and Droy cried ashamed, but no one listened to them.

"Fairy Hills was attacked by a strange group of people who turned everyone into cards! They took Erza too!" Levy exclaimed. She also explained how she used her magic to cleverly escape.

"Gray, Lucy, Juvia, follow me!" Not explaining why he demanded them to come he began running out of the guild.

"Natsu wait! I'm coming too!" Mira shouted out to him.

"No, you should stay, i need someone strong like you to guard the guild in case we get attacked again." It was a lie, he knew it, but she didnt seem to notice.

"Are you sure?" Recieving a quick nod, she reluctantly obliged.

The formed group ran to some unknown location. When asked where they were going, he simply told them after Erza. Honestly, they should've known that.

(A/N: Don't remember what happened so I'm just gonna make up some stuff. Don't hate me for it.)

They reached the coast after a while of running. It was the afternoon now. Natsu quickly looked around for the boat he remembered was somewhere around here.

"Juvia, could you transport us through the water?" Natsu asked quickly not wanting to waste time.

"Of course, but to where?" She spoke hurriedly seeing the dire situation. Normally, if it wasn't so bad, she would be fainting over the idea of being with Gray, but this wasn't the time for that.

The dragonslayer feigned to sniff the air: he already knew where he had to go. He gave a direction, they all got on, and Juvia helped to move the boat across the water.

As they all waited for their destination, they couldn't help but look at Natsu. For someone who was renowned for his motion sickness, Natsu didn't even seem to notice that he was on transportation, and they didn't dare to inform him. After what seemed like an hour of sea traveling, a black structure came into view.

"Huh? A black tower?" Lucy asked the obvious yet again.

"Yeah, that's the Tower of Heaven, or also known as the R system. A group of Cultists seem to have been here for a long time trying to revive the most evil dark mage in history, Zeref." Natsu explained as they stopped a small distance away.

"How do you know all of that?" The blonde wondered. He didn't answer however as his mind wandered off. He felt as if his world began to disappear.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

"Hey have you ever heard of demons?" Said a female who was looking towards a clearing.

Natsu suddenly saw himself somewhere else, someplace he didn't know of. In front of him was a young girl, who dressed rather elegantly. She was really pretty.

"D-Demons?! N-no i haven't!" He heard a male.

"Really? I'm surprised. Well apparently demons are terrible creatures that love to cause pain to others."

"You dont say..." Just what was this? His memory? No it couldn't have been, he would surely remember at least the girl. He decided to observe for now.

"That's what i heard anyway, some of the refugees were talking about them earlier. Since, you know, that big attack happened..."

"Yeah...but you know what?! I think you shouldn't judge anything until you've met it! I'm not saying go find a demon or some monster, but you know." He now realized the voice came from him.

"Yeah i guess you're right, even if they're not human like us, that's still stereotypical isn't it?"

"Yeah, even if they're not human like us..."

"What's wrong? You've been a little down recently. I worry so much for you, you know."

"Oh, no, I'm okay! Really!"

"You sure? I don't want anything to happen to my beloved future husband ya know!" He, or him, was her future husband?!

"Heh, yeah, husband..."

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to marry me haha!" She teased.

"No! Don't ever say that! It's nothing though, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired." He complied.

"Hmm, well ok good! As long as you're alright! I don't want anything to happen before that special day, i can't wait you know!" She spoke cheerfully.

"Yea me either. Too bad we gotta wait a ton of years huh?" He spoke disappointedly.

"Yea but that's okay! At least we can spend these last few years as friends and not strangers, unlike others." She said a bit pitiful for others who were unlucky.

A small quake shook the area.

"Princess Tera!" Clinking could be heard. A knight perhaps?

"Sir Dulnir! What is it?" The girl now named Tera asked worriedly.

"That demon has reached our castle! We have to head to the underground bunker where your parents are!" Dulnir hurriedly told.

"Right! Let's go to the safe place!" Tera said to her future husband.

Their footsteps made sounds of crunching leaves underneath them. They ran, they ran, and they ran. Eventually they reached a completely destroyed castle where a huge demon like creature hovering over it all.

"Run away! It's Ielban (Pronounced: Yelban)!" They take it that was its name.

"Ielban, the destroyer of the land, has finally reached us." The knight said. "Come! We must make haste before it catches a glimpse of us!"

With that they returned to running, all the while he kept looking towards the said demon. Something about it, drew him in, and Natsu had no idea what to make of the situation. It was huge. A dark blue in color, with rather oddly yellow claws. It had sharp jaws close to the form of a lizard's mouth. It had ruby eyes with the look of craving for destruction.

He saw Ielban look at him and he gained a bad feeling, not of fear for his life, but fear of self exposure. As it looked at him, it's hungry eyes gained a happy look; such as a lost child finding its mother.

"M-M-Master?!" It began to bow at him. Everyone everywhere and around him froze as they turned to "Natsu's" direction.

"W-what does he mean, m-master?!" Tera said whom was slowly backing away. She was old enough to understand the context. It was either that he was the rumored Zeref, creator of demons, or a demon himself. She couldn't figure out which one was worse.

He was staring at the ground now, his eyes shadowed. Natsu felt pain in his jaw.

He was clenching his teeth angrily...

As he looked up they all could see his eyes having changed to a demonic red.

"How...dare you...CALL ME THAT?!" He roared as his right hand became a claw and encased in black flames, no longer visible, then slashed the air in front of him, in Ielban's direction. As the huge demon froze, with a wide-eyed expression, his body slowly fell apart into five pieces.

He then heard louder screaming, everyone far more terrified now.

The last thing he knew as his sight blurred out, was that his now red vision, was from blood.

XxxxXxxXXXXxxxxxXxXXXXXxxxXXXXxxx

He blinked as he came back to reality.

"Natsu we've arrived on the island." Juvia said as she stopped right on the shore.

Natsu had questions about what he saw, but decided to ask questions later and focus on getting Erza.

"Alright then, let's go find Erza and bring her back home." He said as they all nodded in agreement.

They decided to sneak their way in by an underwater passage. Thanks to Juvia, they were able to safely swim through without losing air. As they surfaced, making sure that everyone came out alright, they were quickly surrounded by strangely black cloaked people.

"Crap! We're surrounded already?!" Gray shouted.

"T-Those are..." Natsu was wide eyed. These people weren't the ones he fought in his original time. They were far worse, but the question is, why were they here?!

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Are they those Zeref Cultists you told us about?"

"...No." They were shocked as they turned to him. "These are..." The cloaked men were about to cast magic. "Zeref Cultists..." One of them shot large rock formations and materials around them almost effortlessly. "...from the future."

"The future?!" They all shouted.

Landing earth kicked up dust and destroyed the ground where they were.

A/N: REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT ALL! (This has been edited due to some confusions)

-ATNF


	14. Chapter 14: Despairs through Time

Chapter 14: Despair that Transcends Even Time

"What do you mean the future?! How would you know that?!" Lucy freaked out.

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray set up a shield to protect them from the attacks of the cult group. "Let's ask questions later, and fight back!"

"Right! Open gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy summoned her celestial spirit.

"Mooo! My most precious boobs are in trouble again?!" Taurus claimed as he swung his axe around at his enemies.

'Why is this happening?' Natsu thought as he punched out some cultists. 'I know I'm not imagining things. These are the same type of people from the assault against Zeref. Are they capable of time travel? Or were they always here in this time?'

They were never really strong. They just had numbers, thats all. Back in his time, the entire Fairytail guild, along with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, as well as all the other guilds, led an assault team against an army of Zeref Worshippers. There were so many of them, even the really strong guilds got tired after a while. Eventually Fairytail was given an opening to charge into the Tower of Din-where they heard Zeref had been in hiding. Why an army was here, no one knew.

Leading the giant army of Zeref Worshippers were several leaders who were, by far, not weak. Their names, were Jelian, Mesdalo, and Diratul. Diratul, was a completely deranged psychopath, its no wonder he followed Zeref: all he loved to see was destruction and hell. It had been up to Natsu to defeat the lunatic. The only reason he was able to kill him was because he was given a chance to attack him while he fought with Gajeel and Wendy. With a sudden surge of power, Diratul had been burned to ashes. That's what he believed anyway...

-Flashback, eight years in the future (Author laughs, Ironic isn't it?)-

The tower was falling apart from the guilds' battle against the army that called itself the Zerefian Army. Huh, how quaint.

In front of Natsu was Diratul, the maniac. He possessed great power, that he could tell by being in his even muttering a word, Diratul rushed at Natsu with his fists ready to strike. His right fist made contact with Natsu's arm which he raised in quick defense. 'My arm, its burning?!'He thought as a searing pain shot through his right arm. Natsu jumped to a safe distance back to observe his arm.

There was no change. Nothing. His arm looked as if it had never been hit.

"What the hell?" Natsu cursed. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Hahahah! Beautiful isn't it? It's called, Collapsing Magic!" Diratul spoke proudly. "In other words, my magic causes anything I chhose to fall apart with every touch I make!"

"That, will be tough to deal with." Natsu ignoring the pain, got into a fighting stance whilst engulfing his fists with flames. "But even so, for Fairy Tail's victory, I will fight!"

The battle was long. With every passing second, Natsu could feel his body slowly stopping and resisting his control. At one point he couldnt move, and fell to the floor, Diratul laughing in his face.

"Hahaha! That's it then?! That's too bad, I wanted to play with you a little more!" He got close to Natsu and pressed down on his head with his shoe. "Now, how about we end this? Collapsing Magic: Diminish!" He said with his right fist having a yellow aura surrounding it.

"Iron dragon's Demon Poles!" Said a familiar voice as multiple spears of metal were fired at Diratul, causing him to stop his attack and evade the spell.

"Natsu-san! Are you ok?" Said Wendy running towards Natsu while Gajeel stood between them and Diratul. Wendy quickly began using her healing magic on Natsu. "Your body is really hurt but i can fix you up!" She told him reassuringly.

"Arigatou, Wendy." Said a weak Natsu.

"Now you've gone and done it. You just had to interfere didn't you?" Diratul commented with a bored face.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." Gajeel said grinning, ready for a fight.

"Then get ready for some delicious pain!" He charged towards Gajeel as he prepared his spell. "Collapsing magic: Break!" He missed and hit the spot where Gajeel was standing. The area where he made contact was left with a wide gaping hole.

"Watch out Gajeel! His magic makes your body weaken if it hits!" Natsu warned him.

"Figures." The iron dragonslayer said. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Break!" Diratul put an arm up to block the chainsaw like blade. Gajeel made a sound in surprise at seeing his iron extension fall to pieces. He saw a strange glow traveling up his arm and immediately discarded it and regrew it to prevent damage.

"Tsk, that's some pretty annoying magic you got there." He said with scowl.

"Why thank you, I'm quite proud to have this magic so that i could watch people like you suffer." Diratul grinned darkly.

Wendy's hands stopped emanating a green glow, he supposed there was nothing more she could do. "There, you're all fixed up Natsu-san." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"You're the best Wendy!" He flexed his arm as he could once more use it correctly. An orange mark that had been left on his forearm, due to Diratul's Collapsing magic, had now been completely erased.

"I-it's nothing N-Natsu." The young dragonslayer said as she blushed.

"Alright, even Gajeel won't be able to handle this guy on his own. So, how about we go help him out? Whaddya say Wendy?" A grin spread out throughout his face as he spoke. Wendy's own cute smile broke out, "Hai! I'll give it my best!" Whenever she was around him, something would change. She felt...complete, as if he filled a hole within the soul. And she didnt mind it, she loved it.

"Heh! That's what i wanted to hear! Alright, HERE WE GO!" And they both charged at Diratul, aiming for victory.

...

Now here they were, Duratul's body ,or remains, was nowhere to be found. Gajeel was very tired of constantly dumping magic power in order to not risk falling apart by his enemy's magic. Natsu was completely drained of magic himself, he was breathing very harshly not by exhaustion, but by hate. Why? Well, one look at Wendy would give anyone an answer.

Wendy was on the side of the battlefield, unmoving. She was unfortunate to have been struck by Diratul's Break. Her fragile body couldnt handle the power of his attack and violently spasmed as she internally broke down. When this happened, Natsu quickly ran at her, full speed. He kept asking her if she was alright, even though she obviously wasn't, he just couldn't accept that this was happening right before his eyes. She never answered him, it seemed that her voice was one of the first to break. Tears spilled from her eyes like a waterfall. She could barely do anything in her last moments. Except, she mustered as much of a smile as she could and lifted a weak hand up to his cheek.

Her eyes, though full of pain, told him everything she wanted to say. They said, "I don't blame you. I'm glad you're the last thing i was able to see. I'm glad i joined Fairytail, I had a lot of fun!" And with that her eyes lost the remaining amount of life they had.

With a roar, and hatred coursing through his existence, he made his flames grow to its maximum strength and resumed his fight.

...

Gajeel felt anger for the fallen Dragonslayer. He held respect for her bravery and courage in battle. However, as he tried to feel anger, he felt...nothing. It was as if his anger instantly left him and went somewhere else...

" Come on Salamander, let's head back to meet up with the rest of the group so we can end this. After that, we'll make a proper funeral for the girl." Gajeel said as he began walking away, trying not to look at her corpse while Natsu carried her, his face shadowed with visible streams of tears. He felt so angry all he could do was cry, but not in sadness but in anger at himself and his enemy. He couldn't stop having horrid thoughts, couldn't stop being angry; it was as if Wendy took a part of his soul with her death. He hated this feeling.

Wendy deserved a beautiful funeral, one with feathers like Grandine's wings. And a statue with her standing shyly. It would of been marvellous!

It's a shame the funeral never happened.

-Flashback end-

Forgetting about bad memories, "Lucy, Gray! I'm going to go find Erza! I'll clear anyone i come across! Alright?" Natsu ran into the crowd and flame-fisted anyone who was within his reach as he headed for a higher floor.

"You didn't even let us answer!" Lucy yelled at her long gone ally. "Oh fine! But you so owe us for this! Open gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

Rushing up through the upper floors, Natsu noticed another difference. Where were Erza's friends? Sho, Wally, Meliana, and Simon were no where to be found.

'No, no...this isn't right!' Natsu uppercutted a surprised cultist that came from the stairway leading to the next floor. He stopped as a familiar scent hit his nose.'This scent...could it be?'

As he ran towards an opening with light pouring through it. Before he could make it though, he felt rumbling throughout the tower, and a bright light coursed throughout the place as he shielded his eyes.

When he reopened them, he saw that the black material that the tower was constructed of had been turned into a light blue colored crystal. It had absorbed Etherion.

He rushed to the top as quickly as he could. And the first thing he saw was unbelievable if not impossible.

xxxXXXXXxxxXxXXXxXXXXxxxXXXXXX

The whole place grew bright as Gray and the others were fighting.

"Nani?! What the hell is happening?!" Gray shouted.

"Juvia does not believe it is safe to be here anymore. This tower has become magically unstable." Juvia commented as they observed the blue crystals around them.

"But what about Natsu and Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about them. Natsu isn't the ace of our guild for nothing. He'll save Erza." Gray responded to her question. "But right now, let's get out of here."

The group of Fairytail Mages ran out of the tower and leaving the Cult Mages behind and heading straight for the ocean.

xxxXxXXXxXxxxxxXXxXxXxxxxXxXX

"U-Ultear?!" Natsu exclaimed unbelievably. His old friend Ultear was strapped to an Etherion Crystal, binded by magic-sealing chains. She was unconcious, and terribly wounded. To her side, stood the Trio of Jelian, Mesdalo, and...Diratul! He couldn't believe it, but he was still alive!

"Well look who it is!" Diratul exclaimed. "Salamander's here! You've kept us waiting you wretched dragon trash." He spat.

Natsu got a better look at him as he neared, Half of his face was burned, almost unrecognizable. "Y-you..!"

"You're going to pay what you did to me! Now, how about we get started!"

A/N: Finally here, to where an original story commences! This is where his true past gets unveiled!

-ATNF


	15. The Pieces' Reformation!

A/N: I might just update TWGP and The END only, as it seems they are the most popular of all my stories, and I just want them finished first. If you disagree lemme know. This is where my original story comes into play.

I've rewritten this chapter over and over but I am just not satisfied with it. I hope you all like it because I feel like I could have done better, enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Pieces' Reformation!

"U-Ultear? Is that you?" Natsu asked her, whom was magically chained to a large rock of Etherion.

Ultear slowly opened her eyes to the sound of his voice, then her eyes widened in surprise. "N-Natsu? Why are you here? You have to leave!"

"What's going on?" He asked more to himself than to her.

"Ahh, look who finally decided to join us!" Said a familiar voice.

Natsu immediately took notice of who it was. It was Diratul! Alive and well, albeit with a badly burned face. Jelian and Mesdalo were right behind him too, wearing smirking faces.

"You!" Natsu snarled at him and the others.

"Yes, that's right, me. Thought you could get rid of me? Well, NEWSFLASH! YOU CAN'T!" He screamed at Natsu. "Thanks to your flames, my face will never go back to normal! Even special healing magic isn't doing anything! For that, you and your friends won't be leaving this tower alive!"

"How the hell did you even get here!" Natsu demanded an answer. Diratul smirked, and gestured over to the injured Ultear.

"Well an old friend of yours decided to help us out. She declined at first, but after a few, oh-so-glorious, "convincing" methods, she gladly agreed to help us."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I just couldnt.." She fell unconscious.

Hearing that brought anger to Natsu. If the situation had been a bit different and only Diratul were here, it wouldnt be too bad. However, he's up against the three of them, none of his friends were strong enough to help him either. Only Gajeel and Wendy were strong enough to defeat them, but they had gone to search out some unknown answers.

He was all alone, in a different timeline, Ultear was unconcious, and he lacked the power to protect his friends. He clenched his hand in disappointment. Looking around, he saw Erza's unconcious body being held by none other than Jellal. Jellal had that same smirking face he hated, from the last time he was on the tower. It seemed as though he was sided with the three generals.

"Na-Natsu.." Ultear croaked. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him. "Y-your friends...tell them...e-everything, and t-their previous strength should r-return..the magic around th

Natsu's eyes became wide opened. There was a chance they could win! He just needed to remind them, of the "past". That would explain why he remembers it all, although it doesnt account for why Gajeel and Wendy remember as well. If Jellal is still evil, then that would mean he isn't aware of anything. Natsu shifted quickly towards an opening in the tower floor. He sprinted towards it and jumped...

...Only to end up staring back at them.

"Tsk tsk, we can't have you leaving that easily." The woman Jelian said hauntingly. How could he have forgotten about her special Spacial Disruption Magic? It was quite a troublesome one, and Erza had been the one able to take her down.

Wait...ERZA! The only other hope he had left was Erza! If only he could reach her..

"Erza! You-..!" He grunted as he was kicked at his side and flung towards an etherion crystal, causing shards of crystal to scatter.

"No no no, we cannot allow that." Mesdalo said while molding an iron spike out of thin air. This cult leader possessed Iron-make magic, and he wielded it superbly. Gajeel had been the best match for him, and he gladly took the challenge.

Mesdalo stomped his foot onto Natsu's back, gaining a groan from the latter. Next he twirled the iron spike above him, then shoved it down through his right leg.

Natsu withheld a yell from escaping from leaving his mouth. He teared a bit before clenching his eyes shut in pain. The spike had gone through his leg and into the crystallized floor, preventing him from moving. Mesdalo instantly crafted another one, and did the same as the previous leg, to the other one.

This time he couldnt contain it, and Natsu roared towards the floor. He never felt so caught of guard before. Which led to one conclusion, he must of gotten faster, they all must have been training before facing him again.

"Now, you can just lay there like a dog and enjoy the show." Diratul spoke and grabbed a sharp pole, courtesy of Mesdalo. He never noticed the conflicting faces that Jellal kept making.

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

"What's taking Natsu so long?!" Gray grumbled from his position inside the water sphere made by Juvia.

"Juvia suspects him to have run into trouble." Said Juvia.

"Yea I think so too. I can't stop this chill from going up my back, I feel like something bad is going to happen!" Lucy worriedly spoke. Happy in front of her, had a nervous face, he felt it too, a darkness in the air.

"If that's true, then I wonder if their is anything we could possibly do. Natsu is really strong, he was once asked to become a wizard saint, he said he didnt want to though. If someone as strong as him is in trouble, then there is probably nothing we could ever do." Happy said looking down.

"Just being there for him is enough to-" Lucy began until waves began pushing them back fiercely.

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

Natsu watched with pained eyes as Diratul proceeded to lodge the pole into Ultear's shoulder. Said person woke abruptly with a scream, blood flowing down her body and leaking over the floor.

"ULTEAR! STOP YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu roared at them from his impaled position on the floor.

"Such strong words from someone who's about to die." Diratul mocked. "Don't worry though, you'll get to have front row seats at watching your friends die. One, by one. Perhaps then you'll be wanting to die yourself."

Natsu's eyes snapped open wide in silent shock. Diratul dragged Erza away from a very conflicted Jellal, and led her over to where Ultear was. Jellal, seeing as the madman was about to kill her brutally, stepped in.

"Hey wait! This wasn't part of the plan! You can't just-!" The blue haired man began, but was suddenly pushed back by several spikes, digging into his flesh, and protruding from the other side. He flew out of the tower, Jelian allowing his body through, and into the far ocean.

"Sorry, but you've lost your usefulness to us." Diratul said to him before he had flung out of the tower.

"Jellal! Damn you! He was on your side!" Natsu growled. The scene of him fighting Jellal played in his mind for a second.

"Do you...remember how I killed that little brat?" Diratul grinned evilly under his shadowed face. Natsu froze and stared at him.

"The moment her body made contact with my power, I knew it was the end for her. Oh how terrified she must have been! Just thinking about it excites me!" He laughed. He turned and stared at him with hard cold eyes. "I hope I get to relive that pleasure again here. Perhaps..it will lower your debt a tad."

Natsu stared at the floor, clenching his jaw tightly, seething, trying to control himself. He saw flashbacks, his friends, his allies, deaths. Mira's, Elfman's, Lisanna's, Lucy's, Grays's, Wendy's Lifeless Corpse...Erza's death...

...

Black Essence spread from his body...

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

"What do you think Gajeel?" Wendy asked her companion. They were in a far off town inside an old library.

"It gives only small details, seems he hadn't been seen that much." Commented the iron dragonslayer. They were both reading out of a huge book filled with the lores and myths of Earthland, with Carla looking in another. They first decided to embark on a search in order to find weaknesses to Zeref's greatest creation, E.N.D., or perhaps weaknesses to Zeref himself.

"E.N.D. was known as a terror to life itself, it says. Yet it was not seen by all. Perhaps it was because he didn't exist very long?" Suggested Wendy.

"Hmm, maybe. It reads: The creature known as E.N.D. ruled over ever demon and beast the world had to offer. The being held a strange power, infinite it seemed, that it bended to its will. It is believed by scholars that he possessed power to corrupt the balance between dimensions, if it were possible. The lands shook as if it were alive and had fear. After about 50 years after the sightings, it had vanished. Without a sound, and the land seemed to be at peace until another threat appeared against humanity."

"This is tiring me out. We have nothing to go onnn!" Wendy drawled out.

"We just have to keep searching, child." Carla said look through another.

Wendy herself looked on intently with another book, until her eyes fell upon a couple of words.

'The One Dragon..hm..'

After a while they left, noticing it was getting dark. They decided to set up camp in a nearby forest after having to sniff out any possible dangers. They resided peacefully before they felt something swell up inside them. At once, Gajeel hacked and coughed while there was a deep black light coming from his chest.

He fell to ground trying to regain his strength but to no avail. Wendy rushed over to him once he began coughing.

"Gajeel?! What's wro-?!" She too came into the same state as her partner. Only difference was, she had a blue light emanating from her body. 'What's happening to me?'

"Wendy! Gajeel! What's wrong with you both?!" Carla panicked.

Wendy's hair and eyes changed to that of her dragon force form. However she did not feel a rise in strength and did not gain her feather like attachments to her wrists and ankles. Gajeel himself gained surprisingly pink hair as well, although a darker shade of it.

Only one word, or rather, a name came to their minds as they felt themselves vanish.

'Natsu..'

The fire dragonslayer stood up with a shadowed face and red eyes as he felt something cold and warm fill in within his body. It felt normal, and familiar. When he turned his face and eyes up to stare at Diratul whom was about to decapitate Erza, the whole tower shook violently.

The weather patterns roared violently and the ocean gained massive far off tidal waves that quickly rose and just as quickly fell. The large waves pushed his group of friends below in the waters away as they screamed for dear life.

"WAAAAH! WHAT'S GOING ONNN?!" Happy screamed out loud while onto Lucy's arm.

"WHAT THE-?! WHAT IS THAT?!" Gray alerted them, by pointing to something that conpletely cast its shadow over the ocean and all over the crystallized tower.

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

He sensed something familiarly dark. Diratul turned towards the pinned down Natsu, whom was head down and staring at the crystalized floor. He grinned. He grinned knowing this is why he is torturing the teen this much. He wanted to face off against him at full power. Diratul didn't care what his power was, he couldn't rest until Salamander was defeated by his own two magically infused hands.

He watched him struggle with the metallic beams piercing his body, and watched as the teen ripped them from his body forcibly. Salamander stood up slowly, his head hanging down covering his face.

Natsu felt an unbearable rage, he hated it. His rage felt almost nostalgic, as if it had been waiting all this time to have shown itself. His teeth clenched fiercely, feeling them getting sharper and clench harder. He felt his vision going blurry, and a strange feeling of depression entered his body, a pulsing in his heart, and mind.

...

He could only say one last thing to the man that sealed his own fate.

"You've crossed the line, Diratul." He said, his voice changing, completely losing consciousness, a darkness swirled around him...

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

A girl looked down at her sword surprised, the mentioned sword perched against a log where she was resting. She had been training hard, practicing with the weapon, it being a sacred tool passed down in her family. It was a long straight sword, adorned by mysterious crystals within a strange black metal that was the blade, and a pale white handle that glowed with the moonlight.

All of the sudden the sword had started pulsing, going on and off. She had heard about this, never in her wildest dreams would she think that it would all unfold within her lifetime.

When the sword's glow dissipated, she knew what she had to do. She had to find IT, wherever it may have awakened, and eliminate the world's threat once and for all. She immediately sheathed the sword in her holster around her waist, and instantly took off, her destination being Fiore.

NaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMiNaZaMi

Something was off, this didn't feel right. This situation was screaming immediate death, but he couldn't let that stop him. He HAD to kill Salamander. However those emotions stopped when he got a good look at his eyes.

Natsu raised his head to stare at him. Piercing red eyes with an inner circle stared at Diratul, stared at his soul, rather. Without a warning, both Jelian and Mesdalo gurgled, before their chests burst out and splattered blood over the floor before them. They slowly fell to the floor with shocked expressions.

Diratul jumped in shocked surprise, having no idea what just happened. He turned back around towards Salamander, still staring at him as though nothing happened. Diratul noticed a figure shadowing them, whom was behind Salamander. He couldnt see the figure's head, but he noticed large wings and a body that both changed colors every second.

Natsu leaned back, hands and arms outstretched, palms up and fingers in a claw-like position.

He roared so fiercely it was no longer human, and the figure seemed to copy Salamander's actions. The roar made everyone in the vicinity cover their ears quickly to no avail as even the sound seemed to pass through their flesh.

Slowly bringing his head back down, he barred his teeth. Large, protruding fangs out for everyone to see before narrowing his red eyes deeply and immediately snapping them wide open.

"Burn within the Flames Of Hell." Natsu growled, before watching as Diratul did not even have time to react when his body was suddenly engulfed within bloody-red flames. All sound was trapped within the flames, and Diratul struggled in agony, obviously yelling his lungs out, before his body melted away into ashes before that too, was burned.

All of a sudden a rumbling was heard. The tower had begun shining beams of light in every direction. The Etherion Tower was quickly becoming unstable. The floors collapsed, and the supports broke apart, and the tower slowly started to disappear.

"What's happening to the tower!" Lucy yelled. frantically.

"Having all of that ethernano in one place cannot be very stable for long." Happy said realizing what was about to happen. "The tower is going to explode, catching us as well."

"EH?! But what about-" She saw that the tower was starting to condense a ton of magical energy, and a wave of light was about to overtake them.

"ERZA, NATSUUUU!" Lucy yelled to tower before she closed her eyes as tears fell down.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I'm trying my best here people!


End file.
